Ashes
by IvyClare2020
Summary: Levi Ackerman was never one for change. That is, until he met her. She's an immigrant, while he's the nephew of the owner of the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory. Sparks are flying, and workers are beginning to fight for their rights. But they both know that sparks turn into fires, and fires burn everything in their wake, and before they know it, their world could be ash. Historical AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovely readers! I finally finished the first chapter of my new story,** _ **Ashes.**_ **It's a Rivetra fic set during the Feminist Movement. Keep in mind that I have replaced some historic characters with some Attack on Titan characters. Also, I have researched this topic, so it's all based on what actually happened. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan, sadly.**

* * *

 **September, 1909**

Levi Ackerman was never one for change. That is, until he met her. After all, what could he possibly want to change? He was wealthy and had a large estate to his name. He, well, his uncle, to be more specific, owned an accomplished company known as the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory in New York City. But Levi's never really seen the world for what it truly, and once he did, he wanted it to change. He would change it if she were the last woman on earth.

* * *

"Levi!"

Levi groaned. What could his uncle possibly want now? Being the bullheaded eighteen year old that he was, he stayed in his room, ignoring his guardian.

"Levi Ackerman! Get down here now, or I swear-" This time, Kenny's voice bounced off the walls of the mansion, making it impossible for the household to ignore it. Levi's blood chilled as eerie silence crept through the halls. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and lagged down the stairs until a "Now!" urged him to walk faster down the steps.

When he finally reached the entrance to the mansion, or rather, the exit in this case, he was met with his red-faced uncle spitting profanities at him. He almost laughed at the terrified expression of the servant who held Kenny's coat for him.

Kenny slipped the coat on, still screaming at Levi. After his nearly ten minute long rampage, Levi interrupted him. A bold move, some servants would say, given the state of the factory owner.

"Why exactly did you call me down here, anyway?"

After a good slap to Levi's face and a few more curses, Kenny reached common sense again and answered, "I need you to go to the factory today. Manage the little brats while I attend a, uh, business meeting."

Levi nodded, rubbing his stinging cheek. "Manage the brats? What do you mean?"

Kenny's blue eyes flashed. "The immigrant scum that are employed are acting up. Asking for more money, ungrateful brats. I had to fire a whole pack of 'em last week," he hissed. He looked at his nephew, trying to read his face, but like always, it was stone. "Good then. I'll see you tonight. Armin, open the door."

The blonde servant squeaked and hastily opened the large door for his master. Levi followed his uncle, just like he'd been doing his whole life.

* * *

The factory, in Levi's opinion, was filthy. It reeked, and Levi picked up the smell of blood, urine and tears. He knew why, of course. He'd seen girls get thrown out of the factory, tears streaming down their cheeks as they begged to stay in all their different dialects. He'd seen women who had worked for fourteen hours get denied bathroom breaks, forcing them to urinate on the already unsanitary floor. He'd seen the women's hands and fingers get caught in the vicious machines, he'd seen their fingers get shredded like paper. The last time Levi had seen a woman get hurt and thrown out, he'd had the urge to throw-up and slap his uncle. He hadn't, although sometimes he wished he had down the latter.

Oddly enough, when he reached the building in which the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory was located; he was surprised to see that no one occupied it. His chest contracted and he swallowed, an uneasy feeling welling up in his stomach. Then, he heard the shouts. He darted to the window, and his gray orbs widened.

Women lined the streets, shouting and holding up signs reading _**Higher Wages! We deserve to be treated fairly! I thought America was the land of dreams!**_

 _Shoot,_ Levi thought. He raced to the elevator. The ride down seemed to age him where he stood, and as soon as the doors opened, he ran out to the street.

He felt his body slam into something, and he fell on top of it.

"Uh!"

He groaned as his body met the pavement, and the other victim of the collision let out a gasp.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes were met with the chocolate brown orbs of a girl. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were bright and innocent, a shade a brown unknown to man. Her hair was a fiery color somewhere between blonde, red and brown. She had a strange dialect. And he was on top of her.

He grunted, pulling himself up. After straightening his white scarf, and took the girl's small hand. Pulling her up, he noticed another unique thing about her. The sign she held in her hand.

"Why do you have that?" he snapped. The girl's eyes widened, then flashed.

"I believe that for twelve hours a day, I should get payed more than two dollars a day. I'm simply standing up for what I believe in," she stated. For such a small women, it surprised Levi that her voice seemed to shake the earth.

Levi studied her. She was shorter than him, and rare occurrence due to his _towering_ height of 5'3". Her body glowed with passion, and her eyes seemed to burn.

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked. She, in turn, seemed to be studying him as well.

"Petra!"

The girl turned as a brunette ran toward her, pushing through the crowd of woman. The brunette, unlike Levi and this girl, Petra, had some height to her name, as well as glasses that fell down her nose.

"Petra!" she called. "Who is that?"

Levi glared when the brunette slipped her glasses down her nose and peered at him.

"Petra! Come on!" the brunette said abruptly. She grasped Petra's wrist and began pulling her away into the crowd of protesters.

"Hanji! Wait!" Petra cried, trying to wrench herself away from her friends grasp.

Hanji stopped again and pulled Petra close to her. "Petra, he's an _Ackerman_."

Petra let out a sort of gasp, as did the girls around her. She looked back at the short raven haired man who stood on the sidewalk. "Hanji-"

Sirens began to screech, causing screams to erupt in the crowd. Women dashed across the street as police pulled in, wielding their guns and yelling. Petra and Hanji took off and slammed into a large officer twice the size of both of them. He grabbed her wrists and yanked them behind her back, causing her to scream.

"You're under arrest-"

Petra spat in his face.

The last thing she saw was the raven haired man before the baton connected to her back and she collapsed on the ground, her world dark.

* * *

 **What did you think? I'll be updating soon, depending on the response I get. If you are all interested, I'll try to get it done faster. Also, this protest is actually an event that occurred in 1909 after the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fired a ton of employees for no good reason.**

 **Please review/favorite/follow! It means a lot to me and I love to hear feedback!**

 **Love,**

 **Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I know that I updated this story kind of fast, but I finished this chapter sooner than I expected. Thank you again to all those who reviewed! I love to hear your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan**

* * *

Levi didn't quite know who was screaming; Petra, Hanji, or he himself. He watched the police officer's baton connect with Petra's head with a sickening crunch. Her body fell at an unnatural angle that made Levi's stomach clench, and he bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling. He was vaguely aware of the other girls being taken down just as Petra had been, with no mercy.

"How dare you!" he heard Hanji screech. The officer raised his baton again, and Levi found himself running towards the brunette. "Hey!" he shouted.

The officer turned, and Levi noticed just how big the man was. He was easily a foot taller than Levi, maybe more. But Levi's feet kept moving. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi yelled.

"My job," the officer scoffed. "What are you doing, kid?"

"Who gave you permission to do this?" Levi cried. The officer glared at him, his cold blue eyes boring into Levi.

"Kenny Ackerman, the owner of this facility. Now get out of the way, bonehead!" the officer snapped. His lifted the baton over Hanji, and, Levi, subconsciously, grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. The officer yelped, then his eyes boiled and he stalked towards Levi. Levi stood still, his gray eyes locked on the large man.

The officer spat on the pavement, making Levi recoil. "You son of a-"

"Officer!"

Levi turned as someone yelled and began to walk towards him. He saw a flash of blonde hair and cold blue eyes as his uncle put his hands on his shoulders.

"Mr. Ackerman. I was just taking care of this-" the officer stuttered, his baton suddenly by his side.

"My nephew wasn't causing any trouble, I hope?" Kenny said coolly. Levi found himself sweating where his uncle's hands rested on his shoulders.

The officer glanced back at Levi. "He interfered with a state officer."

 _I'm so going to get a beating,_ Levi thought. He found his eyes glued to the fallen girl on the pavement who was being cradled by her friend.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement, sir. My nephew is currently in law school, and an arrest would not be good, I'm afraid," Kenny drawled.

The officer continued to glare, but then nodded. "I'll be on my way, then."

The officer began to drag Petra's body to his horse drawn wagon, and another officer appeared and jerked Hanji up. She yelped as he handcuffed her, but her face was cold and showed no indication of pain. She, too, was dragged to the wagon and shoved in the back. Her hazel eyes met with Levi's, and it was as if a cold fist had grabbed his heart and squeezed it.

"Levi! We're leaving!" Kenny cried. Levi stood there for a moment, watching the wagon ride away.

"Levi. Get in the carriage, now." Kenny snarled, his face suddenly inches from Levi's. Levi obeyed, his mind on auto pilot, for his thoughts were far away in the back of a police vehicle.

* * *

" _Petra, love. You need to go."_

 _Petra felt fingertips brush her wet cheeks, and she locked eyes with the teary woman in front of her._

" _Mama, please…" she whispered. She looked down at the pavement as the ship's horn blew, signaling her and the others around her to get on the ship._

" _You go to America! You get a job! And I-," Petra's mother choked on her flowing tears and sinuses. "You bring us there. We'll have a better life together."_

 _Petra simply nodded before her mother crushed her in a hug. They began to sob in rhythm, their tears soaking their clothes. "I love you, Petra," her mother murmured._

 _"I love you, too," Petra mumbled. She looked at her father, his soft wrinkles and hazel eyes. She was just as soon enveloped in his huge arms. He stroked her hair with his rough hands, whispering in her ear. His breathe tickled her cheek, and she wanted to melt into his smell of pine and honey that she'd always clung to as a child. "You write to me, ok? Every week?"_

" _Yes, Papa. I will, I promise. I love you, Papa." She broke away from the hug as the ship's horn blew one last time._

" _Go, Petra," Her father breathed. Petra's feet began to move without her realizing it. They felt like bags of water as she trudged up the boardwalk, away from everything she knew. Everything inside of her was telling her to turn back, to stop moving. But her cemented legs kept moving. The salty air whipped her auburn hair as she turned back and looked down at the crowd of hopeful people who were praying that their babies would get them to America. To the land of dreams…_

* * *

"Petra? Are you awake?"

Petra opened her eyes as Hanji came into view. As soon as she did this, her vision began to swim, and she closed her eyes again. She moaned.

"Where are we?" she muttered. She felt cold, very cold, and the room was full of darkness. A small amount of light leaked through a barred window in the top right corner. Bars separated her and a few other girls from the outside world. Petra found herself shivering.

"We're in a jail cell," Hanji said shortly. Other voices echoed off the walls and Petra attempted to sit up.

"Petra-"

Petra's skull seemed to split open and dizziness clouded everything. Her stomach churned, and she felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Hanji!" she gasped. She cradled her head in her hands, moaning.

Her friend guided her body back to the paved floor of the cell, where Petra's body felt no comfort.

"Where's Mikasa?" Petra murmured, her thoughts traveling to what had happened earlier that day. "I lost her and then that man ran into me…"

"I'm here, Petra."

Petra heard Mikasa's voice among the whispers of their fellow strikers, and she tried to sit up again. The same feelings washed over her, almost causing her to collapse. "Mikasa, what happened?"

Mikasa sighed, staring at the ground. There was blood streaked down her face, and her gray eyes were burning full of rage.

"Kenny Ackerman hired police, prostitutes and thugs to get us to stop striking. I got attacked by a prostitute. Not that I couldn't handle her. She just tore up my face a bit," Mikasa spat.

"I'm sorry," Petra whispered.

"That's nothing compared to some. Even you. You got beat in the back of the head with a baton," Mikasa replied.

"How much is the bail?" Petra asked. Hanji looked her in the eye, the look on her face suggesting a price that was neither affordable nor fair.

"Twenty-five hundred," Hanji answered. Petra nodded, hanging her head. She felt her eyes begin to burn with the sensation of nearing tears.

"Make yourself comfortable. We're gonna be in here for a while," Mikasa muttered, laying on the floor. Hanji did the same, and Petra just stared at the ceiling, shivering. _I'm sorry, Mama…_

A single tear hit the pavement.

* * *

 **What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Again, thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! It means a lot.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ivy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I know I just updated, but I had the day off of school today so I wrote a lot...**

 **I also wanted to say thank you to all those who've reviewed/favorited/followed. It always brightens my day when I get an email saying that someone did. I can't tell you how much it means to me!** **Anyways, here's the next chapter of _Ashes._ I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Kenny's face contorted, bright red traveling up his body as his palm connected with Levi's face. Levi fell backward into a table, his head hitting a pot. It tipped, then shattered on the floor. As Levi scrambled to get up, his hands brushed the shards, causing crimson to flow onto the floor. He grimaced as his uncle's fist connected with his eye. Kenny began yelling, and his words twisted into an unknown language in Levi's spinning head. His awareness was only of the blinding hot pain he felt in the back of his skull and the image of his uncle removing his belt.

"This will teach you a lesson, boy!" he snarled. The belt buckle came down with a crack, and pain burst, as if from a bomb, down his spine. Levi cried out as the belt came down once more. He could feel a sticky, warm liquid dripping from his back, perhaps from these new wounds, perhaps from the ones he sustained three days before.

"Stop," he moaned. But Kenny was in a demon-like trance, and his rampage continued.

"I told you to watch them, you idiot, not let them tear up the streets!" Kenny cried. The screams echoed through the house. The usual bustle of the household had ceased, the servants had disappeared. Levi didn't blame them.

"I raised you, I cared for you, and yet you disobey me!"

All Levi heard now was the pounding of his heart and the blood rushing through his head. He cried out as the belt tore through his flesh, leaving scars that Levi knew would never leave. Just like the rest of the scars that decorated his body. His vision began to blacken around the edges, and he knew he was about to pass out.

That's how it was with Kenny. He didn't stop until Levi wasn't moving.

As consciousness left Levi, he heard his uncle whisper in his ear, "This is just my cherished opinion, but I think that pain is the most effective means of discipline."

* * *

"Sir? Are you awake?"

Levi groaned as he became aware of his pounding head and aching body. He felt something soft under him. His bed? No, he was on top of a carpet. Pain traveled up and down his spine, and he groaned again. He heard something shift. "Who's there?" he whispered.

His vision became clearer, and he realized a small figure was huddled by him.

"Armin?" he murmured.

"Yes, sir?" the blonde answered. Armin's eyes were wide, and he seemed to shrink as Levi's gray eyes bore into him.

"What are you doing?" he spat. Armin shrank even more, wishing he could disappear.

"I- uhm, I heard you screaming, and I-I-uh, I thought I'd try to get you to your bed, because you were hurt, but," the boy stuttered and gulped. "You-you were too heavy, so I settled for the carpet, instead?" He said the last phrase as if it were a question, hoping that he wouldn't get fired for half-dragging his master, whom he knew to be germaphobe, on the floor.

Instead, Levi just nodded.

Silence settled between them before Armin whispered, "That was really brave what you did. Standing up for those girls."

Levi stared at the boy. "And looked where I ended up? Beaten and unconscious." He laughed bitterly. Armin didn't laugh. He looked at Levi, his eyes portraying a look of seriousness Levi hadn't seen before.

"Sometimes people are going to hate you, even hurt you for doing the right thing. But you can't let that stop you."

Levi's mouth dropped open, his blurry mind processing what the servant had just said. There was a pregnant moment of silence.

"You're right, Armin. Go get the carriage ready, and help me up," he sighed.

"Sir?" Armin asked. Levi just narrowed his eyes, and the boy stood up and grabbed Levi's arm. Through gritted teeth and a few groans, Levi managed to stand, though he stooped over as the gashes down his back wouldn't allow him to stand straight.

Armin began to turn away just as another thought entered Levi's mind. "Wait, Armin, how much is the bail for the workers? Where's my uncle?"

Armin glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised. "I think Lord Ackerman's asleep, sir. It's past midnight. And I believe I heard Mr. Ackerman say the bail was twenty-five hundred."

Levi nodded, then shooed the boy away. As Armin darted away into the shadows of the mansion, Levi turned to walk in the opposite direction. He gritted his teeth as his back began to burn, and when he traveled down the stairs, his hands clutched the rail so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His breathing became more ragged as he made his way down two flights of stairs into the cellar.

The cellar was pitch black, and the only reason Levi could find his way around was due to the many nights he sent locked down there. Maneuvering his way by feel, he finally found it. He could feel the smooth, polished wood of a small box. The safe.

He knew the lock code. He remembered watching his uncle do it as he hid in the shadows. _40, 26, 04._ He smirked as the door flew open, and he pulled out a bunch of crumpled bills. After counting them and reaching the amount he needed, he rushed up the stairs, or tried to.

He then ran outside, the chill in the air catching the breath in his throat. He noticed the carriage in the courtyard and a flash of blonde beside it. He rushed to it, ignoring the hot pain and his fuzzy vision.

"Take me to the prison," he stated.

* * *

The door slammed open, jerking Petra out of her trance. Hanji gasped, shooting up, and Mikasa just opened her eyes, aware of the sudden light that filled the cell.

"You've been bailed out," the guard growled. Hanji's eyes widened as a small figure limped from behind the guard.

"Ackerman…" she murmured. The figure stood there, watching as the guard began unshackling them. The sound of their chains crashing onto the floor sounded like harps from heaven.

"Take them," the guard bellowed. The girls followed the small man out of the prison, silence following them like a ghost. Once they were outside the prison walls, most of the girls had left, ready to escape their cage. All that remained were Petra, Mikasa and Hanji.

"Why did you bail us out?" Petra stopped abruptly, watching the raven haired man. He stopped walking, or rather limping, as well, once he realized that the others had left. He turned to face Petra, and she realized that his eyes were gray, and looking into them was like looking at a swirling, cloudy sky about to let a storm loose.

"A gut feeling," was all he said. They followed him until he stopped near a carriage. The girls turned, ready to walk home, when he called, "Don't you want a ride?"

Petra glanced at Hanji, and Mikasa just glared. Hanji offered a nod of approval. "Yes, thank you," Petra answered.

The man offered his hand to each of the girls, helping them into the carriage. Petra shivered when she slid her hand into his. For a man with such cold eyes, his hands were surprisingly warm. She stood there for a moment until he raised an eyebrow. She felt warmth creep up her cheeks. He followed her, slamming the door shut once they were all inside.

"Where do you live?" the man asked, dusting off his hands. Mikasa glared, her eyes boiling.

"Why should we tell you? We don't even know your name," she growled.

The man nodded, his face calm and straight. _He seems to be made of stone,_ Petra thought.

"Good point. My name is Levi Ackerman," he answered coolly. "And I would like to know where you live so that I may tell my driver where to go."

"The Lower East Side," Petra whispered. She twisted her hands in her lap as she sustained glares from Mikasa. The carriage jerked, and began to move, causing Mikasa to break her stare.

"So, Mr. Ackerman, where did you get the money for the bail?" Petra asked, her eyes still on the ground.

"I'm sure you're well aware that my uncle is your boss, Kenny Ackerman. I got it from him," Levi replied. His cool eyes were fixed on Petra, and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks again.

"He just gave it to you?" Hanji interrupted, her hazel eyes studying their savior. Her glasses slipped down her nose.

"No," Levi snapped, causing the girls to go quiet. He cleared his throat, and Petra thought she saw him grimace.

"You didn't tell me your names." Levi shifted in his seat and looked out the window, avoiding their gazes.

"I'm Petra Ral, that's Hanji, and that's Mikasa," Petra murmured, gesturing to each of her companions. Levi just nodded.

Hanji looked out the window and muttered, "We're almost there." Petra barley heard her. Her eyes were locked on Levi. His lips were pressed together and she could see droplets of sweat rolling down his face.

He shifted, just as a street lamp illuminated the inside of the carriage. Petra's eyes widened as she noticed the dark stain that was seeping through Levi's shirt.

"You're bleeding…" she whispered. His head turned sharply, his eyes locked with hers.

She sat beside him, looking at his back. "Lift your shirt off," she mumbled. He didn't move. "Now," she directed, her voise rising. He hesitated before lifting his arms, but ended up squeezing his eyes shut and groaning as his shoulders moved. She lifted off his shirt herself, her lips parting and forming a small o as the fabric was removed, revealing the full extent of his injuries. His back was bloody and red; old gashes that looked a few days old were swelling and ejecting white puss. New gashes zig-zagged up and down his back. She noticed the scars that formed a maze down his spine. She heard him gulp.

"Did your uncle do this?" she said softly. He didn't reply, so she took it as a yes _._ "When we reach Hanji's place, you're coming inside. I'm going to fix you up."

Levi just moaned in reply, and the carriage stopped.

"We're here, Petra," Hanji murmured. "Come on."

Mikasa climbed out, holding the door open as Levi stumbled outside. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, Petra guided him out, realizing how hot he felt. "He has a fever. The wounds are infected," she called. She stumbled as he leaned more heavily on her.

His body dropped as his legs gave out from under him. Petra gasped as he collapsed in her arms.

* * *

 **I think I'll have the next chapter up soon, probably before Friday. On a side note, please go and check out my other Rivetra fics, _When It's Over_ and _Death's Cloak._** **If you like my writing that is.** **Both are on my profile page.**

 **Please leave a review, I love to hear your feedback and critiques!**

 **Love,**

 **Ivy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This was a very fast chapter that I wrote, uhm, maybe an hour ago, typed up and edited, so that means critiques are welcome! Anyways, just wanted to let you all know that the action will be picking up soon, I promise!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan. *sigh***

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion. One moment he was in her arms, the next he was lying in the dirt. She heard someone yell, but it seemed distant, far away. A door slammed, and a boy was suddenly in front of her, his face whitening as he took in the scene.

"Petra, what happened? Who is this?" the boy asked. He dropped onto his knees, his face level with Petra's. Her blurry mind then registered that she was on her knees, too.

"Help me get him inside," she breathed. Her voice was caught in her throat, making her words barely audible. But the green-eyed boy nodded as he lifted Levi off the ground. After slinging the man gently over his shoulder, he followed Petra.

She ran inside the house and to the corner of the living room, where her bed was. "Put him here," she ordered. The boy obeyed, removing the small man from over his shoulder and laying him on his stomach. Levi moaned.

"Eren, go get the whiskey," Petra stated. The boy ran off into the kitchen, or rather, the other half of the room, and began sweeping through the rotting cupboards, scanning for the small whiskey bottle they kept in case of emergencies. There was a sound of several things falling onto the floor as Eren rushed back to the bedside, bottle in hand.

"What are you planning to do with that?" he asked. Petra looked at him, intensity radiating off of her body.

Animalistic screams tore through Levi's lips as Petra tore off the cap with her teeth and began to pour the liquid on top of his back.

"The alcohol will cleanse the wounds of any germs," Petra replied. The door slammed shut as Mikasa and Hanji entered the house.

"Will he be okay, Petra?" Hanji asked. Petra faced her friend. Her usual exuberance was gone as she looked at the groaning man.

Mikasa scowled and snapped, "Who cares? We don't even know him!"

"He saved us, Mikasa," Petra murmured. "We owe him one."

Mikasa continued to scowl, but stayed silent.

Petra stared at the wounds, her head spinning. The inflamed skin looked worse, and the yellow, foul-smelling puss was still oozing from Levi's skin. _I can't do this…_ She closed her eyes and placed her face in her hands.

" _He's healed, Mama? How did you do it?" Petra asked, marveling at the woman who was waving as she walked down the road. Just days before, the same woman's leg had been infected to the point that amputation was the best way to go. But Abigail Ral was known for her healing, and the woman had limped to their door as a last resort. Now, she was walking again. She was healed._

" _Well, love, I guess I'll share the secret. Come here." Petra's mother bent down to her daughter's height and whispered in her ear, "Honey."_

"Honey!" Petra cried. Eren glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Why honey?" he asked, frowning.

"Of course!" Hanji yelled. Everyone looked at her, but she just laughed and went on. "I read it somewhere… I don't remember where, but it said that honey has healing properties!"

"My mother told me that, a long time ago," Petra whispered, caught up in the feel of her mother's warm touch and sweet smell. Somewhere in the midst of her daydream, someone had run to the kitchen and pulled out their ration of honey and shoved it at her.

Petra began dressing Levi's wounds, and the others watched the tender way she touched him, and soon, they all fell asleep.

* * *

He dreamed of a house. It was tiny and fragile looking, just like the woman he was with. She had thick, shiny dark hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was beautiful, and she loved him. How could she not? He was her son.

He imagined the home, full of laughter. He saw the hearth spreading warmth through the house, he pictured his sister giggling and chasing him around the house, falling as her little toddler legs became unsteady. He saw himself reading to her, just like his mother had said he could.

But that never happened. What actually happened started with the screams. His mother had warned him that it would be hard for her to bring a baby into the world, so when she began clutching her swollen belly and crying out, he hadn't worried. After all, he was only five. Pain didn't register with him.

But the screams went on. They became quieter, hoarser, until they stopped, and the midwife came out, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. She'd told him his mother was dead. His strong, loving mother was dead. Levi didn't know what that meant until she never came back for him and his new sister. They were alone.

* * *

His eyes shot open as the smell of honey filled his nose. Bright sunlight peeked in from the window and it ended up temporarily blinding him, though the tingly warmth felt nice. Then, the pain in his back started. He realized his wounds were carefully wrapped and that the pain was duller than the day before. He no longer felt the need to pass out, but it was still enough to make his head light and his stomach churn.

"Levi?"

Levi turned his face, realizing that since he was on a bed, lying on his stomach with open wounds on his back, flipping over was not really a good choice right now. Bright, brown eyes were there to greet him.

"Petra?" he groaned. She offered a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered tenderly.

"I've felt worse," he muttered. She looked down at her lap, and then offered him a teacup.

He glanced at the tea cup, feeling the warmth travel into his skin. Not knowing quite what to say or do, he took the teacup and flipped over, sitting up. Pain shot up his spine, causing him to cry out.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Petra apologized profusely. Levi shook it off, though a string of profanities ran through his head.

"I'm fine," he gulped. After a moment of enduring the fire, it backed off, allowing him to sip his tea. It was surprisingly good, better than he'd ever tasted at his uncle's. He saw Petra gazing at him expectantly.

"It's, uh… it's really good," he muttered. She looked down at the floor, the words "I'm sorry" starting to form on her lips.

"No, really, it's very good!" he explained. Petra looked back at him, her skin glowing.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Levi was reminded why he avoided all social interactions.

"So… where do you come from, Petra Ral?" he sighed after no other conversation topics came to mind.

Petra grinned. "Germany." She paused, as if reliving a memory. "My mother and father are still there, waiting for me to send them the letter with money so they can come over to America. To the land of dreams."

She closed her eyes. "I wish I'd stayed in Germany, though. I miss my parents, the village…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. "I miss the meadows that I used to play in, I miss my friends."

Levi studied her, the way she got lost in her own past when she spoke of it. "Why did you come here, then?" he asked.

Petra sighed, the light of the previous moment falling from her eyes. "America is the land of dreams, and my parents wanted to give me a chance, an opportunity. I came for them."

Levi nodded, staring at the sepia liquid in his cup. "Why were you protesting? You don't seem like the kind of girl who would do that."

Petra looked him in the eyes, and as she did so, shivers ran up Levi's spine. "I do it because sometimes you have to do what's right, no matter the cost. I believe that we are worth just as much as any other person, and we deserve to be treated as such. This is the land of dreams, where all men are equal. I thought that meant men and woman, the rich and the poor, the colored and the non-colored before I arrived. That's what it should be."

* * *

 **I know I ask this every time, but, what did you think? Leave a review/favorite/follow to tell me what you think! They are much appreciated!**

 **Love,**

 **Ivy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Okay, so I know this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to focus on Levi's backstory and his and Petra's relationship in this one and I also have to study for a math test and finish my application essay for Honors English. I also have Solo and Ensemble this week, so wish me luck! Anyways, due to all this, I don't know when my next update will be, but I promise it will be before February ends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He could hear her breathing. He could feel the warmth of her exhale on his ear. Something was pushing him to move, some unconscious unease in the back of his head. But he stayed.

She'd fallen asleep after dressing his wounds, just like the last three nights. More importantly, she'd fallen asleep with her head lying on his bed. He glanced over at her. Her eyes were fluttering in her sleep. One thing Levi had learned while staying with her was that Petra was not a deep sleeper. Worries and anxiety plagued her sleep, making her restless.

Honestly, Levi had socialized more than he ever had here. He was never one to go to social events, and he'd never really had friends. Well, except for his sister and Farlan, and that had turned out wonderful. Either way, Levi had learned more about these people than he ever cared to. He'd learned that Mikasa's stick straight hair was due to her part Asian heritage, and that her parents were killed in front of her by thugs soon after they'd arrived in America. He'd learned that Eren was the one to find her, and his family had taken them in until his father, a doctor, brought home scarlet fever. Eren's mother died, and his father had disappeared, leaving Eren and Mikasa alone. In turn, Hanji had found them wandering around New York City and took them in.

He'd talked to Hanji and discovered that she'd been born in New York, and that she'd had the top academic record in all of her classes. She prided herself in exceeding all of the boy's scores. However, when she'd applied to New York University, she was rejected. She believed it was due to her gender and nothing else.

Levi was most interested in Petra, though. Her lovely tales of green meadows and yellow flowers. The stories she told about her mother, the healer, and her father, the farmer. He loved the way she got lost in her past, how her eyes lit up as she remembered her home.

He stared at the ceiling, contemplating, when Petra stirred and lifted her head. She frowned.

"Levi, why are you still up?" she murmured. Her words got lost as she stretched and yawned. He continued to stare at the ceiling, a familiar shock erupting in his stomach.

"Levi?" she whispered. "What's wrong? Is your back hurting again?"

Levi shook his head. Petra propped herself on her elbows.

"Are you worried about your uncle?"

Levi whipped his head around. "No!" he growled.

Petra faltered, and began to move away from the bed. She was biting her lip again.

Levi was never one to talk about feelings. He did what he did and didn't normally care what others thought about him. Except when it involved his uncle, in which case he usually avoided disobeying. On the rare occasions that he did, he bottled up the crap left over and kept it inside. But there was something about Petra, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, that made him want to talk to her. Before he could tell himself to stop thinking like that, he'd already opened his mouth.

"Petra?" _Damn it…_

She turned around to face him. The street light that poured in from the window danced off her face, illuminating it. It bounced off her hair, making it gleam.

"Yes?" she replied.

Levi gulped, feeling the twinge in his gut again. "I- I never told you about myself." He swallowed as she sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Levi nodded, then hesitated.

"Levi, you don't have to," Petra said softly.

But he did, and Petra listened.

* * *

Levi had been the one to name his sister. His mother's heart had stopped beating by the time she was born, so the midwife had left it up to the infant's only family. He thought about it for days. He studied her face, trying to find a name that fit her. Eventually, he'd come up with Isabel. From then on, it was him and Isabel. They were sent to an orphanage. Foster parent after foster parent had taken them in, and every time, they were rejected. Thrown out. Weren't wanted.

After countless nights of holding his sister as she sobbed into his chest, he left. Ran away with her in his arms. He began to steal. In his mind, he was completely justified. Stealing was the only way to keep his sister alive. Somewhere along their path of thievery, they'd met Farlan Church, a kind, humble boy, who, to Levi's amazement, was never destroyed by the streets. The three worked together to survive, and over time it became more than that. They _needed_ each other to survive. They were a family, and though Levi would never say it aloud, he loved them both more than anything.

They'd never called themselves a gang. Sure, they'd hurt people during their various survival expeditions, sure they stole, but they weren't a gang. Due to this, the territories of actual gangs had never been drawn for them, and one night while they were sleeping on the street, a gang of dark shadows came. They took the lives of Isabel and Farlan. Levi had watched the shadows slit their throats and watched the light leave their eyes. He'd seen Isabel drown in her own blood. He saw Farlan get shot through the head, saw his best friends brain matter stain the buildings around the scene.

And Levi killed them. The ones he didn't kill ran away, and Levi realized he'd never seen so much crimson in his life. He didn't think he'd ever see that much again.

He returned to the orphanage, only to get thrown out once more. That was when Kenny came. Levi had thought he'd met his savior. How wrong he was. His first beating occurred within one week of residing at the Ackerman estate.

* * *

Petra watched Levi, her brown eyes wide and shiny. A small tear escaped down her cheek, and she touched his hand.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Levi's chest felt tight and his eyes burned. He'd opened the bottle, and it was all coming out.

He fell asleep holding Petra's hand.

* * *

 **Yep, that was a short one. I promise I'll have more soon, and for all you action lovers, I promise some is coming!**

 **Please review/fave/follow! Critiques are welcome!**

 **Love,**

 **Ivy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's me again. I know I said that I might not have this chapter up for a while, but since we have a snow day tomorrow, I thought that it would be the perfect time to finish and type this chapter!**

 **Anyway, I've been promising that some action is near, and it is here! Well, it goes at a faster pace than the last few chapters. Whatever you count this as action, I'm not sure…**

 **I'm sorry if it felt kind of slow the last few chapters, but I needed to establish Levi and Petra's relationship before I added all the action and historical elements.**

 **I don't own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

It was shouts that woke him. The shouts and protests of the women that he knew were marching down Washington Street at this very moment. He sucked in a breath when he felt cold air brush his open hand. He sat up in the bed and began glancing around the house.

"Petra?" he called. His words were met with silence. He could feel his heart start to beat faster when he spotted a note lying on the table. _We've gone back to strike. Hopefully, we'll be back. Love, Petra._ He mouthed the words as his eyes scanned them. After scanning the note's contents several times, Levi slammed it back on the table and grabbed his coat. He yanked open the door, shivering as a blast of cold air hit him. He ran into the street, following the cries of the women.

* * *

"Petra!"

Levi yelled as he spotted a flash of auburn hair in the crowd. She was standing off to the side of the crowd, a sign in her hand. Hanji stood next to her, and he could tell the brunette would not have a voice the next day. He continued to call their names as he pushed through the crowd of girls. He noticed the look in the striker's eyes as they glanced at him. They were dead set and sharp, and Levi was reminded that these girls weren't going to stop until they had what they wanted.

Levi heard the first scream as he neared Petra. Everyone's head whirled around as a girl was thrown onto the pavement. The antagonist, a police officer, lifted his baton. As Levi blinked, the baton collided with the girl's body, sending a cry through the air. The cries rang again and again as blood splattered on the pavement. More screams began to rise as police officers and prostitutes made their way through the crowd, their expressions resembling that of a predator staking it's prey. Girls were thrown on the ground and beaten, others were being punched, kicked and scratched by the prostitutes. Levi glanced at Petra, who was now a few meters away.

"Petra!" he yelled. She ran to him, flinging herself into his body. He could feel the tremors running through her body.

"It's worse than before," she swallowed. The cries continued to echo of the buildings as the sound of bones cracking filled their ears. Levi's vision swirled.

"Petra, you need to get out of here," he murmured. She broke apart from him, shaking her head.

"No. I'm staying," she replied. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Petra, please…" He grabbed her wrist. She stared for a moment at her wrist. The shock in her eyes dissipated into rage.

"No!" Petra wrenched herself away from him. Her glare sent knives through him. "If you're scared, you run. But this means something to me, and I'm sick and tired of being a slave to your uncle. I'm sick of working for fourteen hours a day and getting two dollars at most, if I don't mess up. When I do mess up, my pay gets docked. Never mind the fact that I have to pay for the electricity, cloth and thread that I use! I'm sick of locked doors and having no food on the table," she cried. She was breathing hard, her eyes watering.

"I'm sick and tired of living like this, and if this is the only way to change it… so be it."

With that, she turned and was gone, leaving Levi alone with his hands still outstretched, trying to reach her.

* * *

Levi felt his heart pound as he hesitantly pressed the doorbell. His stomach constricted. Bright blonde hair was the first thing he noticed as the door opened.. Then he noticed the black and blue swelling that decorated the servant's left eye.

"Armin?" he muttered. The boy whimpered as the door opened further, revealing a tall blonde man with eyes like daggers.

"Levi, so good of you to join us. I'm sure you had fun on your little escapade, didn't you?" he uncle drawled. Levi's palm suddenly felt moist.

"We need to talk," he stated. He pushed his shoulders back, and took in a deep, shuddering breath. His uncle smiled, sending shivers down Levi's body. It was the same smile he wore when he lifted his belt.

"I'm sure we do. Come inside. Armin, fetch us some tea. My nephew and I have some things to discuss," Kenny ordered. Armin dashed away, and Kenny strode inside the mansion. Levi followed him, the high ceilings and large staircases leaving a hollow feeling inside him. No matter how many years he'd spent here, this wasn't home to him.

Kenny led him to the dining hall, where he promptly sat down, his blue eyes staring at Levi as he sat at the opposite end of the table.

His sick smile disappeared, replaced with an equally terrifying scowl. "Where were you?"

Levi stared at the table. "You have no need to know that. I was somewhere safe," he replied.

Kenny growled and the sound resonated through the room. He stood up and began to pace the length of the table.

"I know you stole from me. That little runt was not so hard to break…" Kenny said softly.

"Armin?" Levi muttered. Kenny looked him straight in the eye, the sick smile spreading across his face. Levi let out a growl, the sound of a caged animal. "You bast-"

Kenny reached him, the back of his hand connected to Levi's face. Pain exploded from the side of his face and the force sent him out of the chair and onto the floor. His fingertips brushed his now throbbing cheek as Kenny's voice sent tremors through the ground.

"I know where you were! You think I'm an idiot, boy? I knew where you were hiding! I knew who you were with-"

Something inside Levi snapped, and he willed his shaking legs to stand. "You leave her alone!" he snapped. "You leave them all alone! They're out there, getting beaten, because of you and your greed! Give them what they want! Let them have a union! Call off the beatings!" he cried.

Kenny snarled. "You think I'm greedy? Who feeds the brats? I do! I put the money in their worthless hands! They're biting the hand of the one who feeds them, and I'm not going to tolerate it! They want a fight? I'll give them a fight!"

Levi glared as Kenny stalked towards him, his footsteps growing more daunting. "I came to this country with the American dream! I worked and worked to be where I am now, and those worthless brats are trying to take everything from me! Everything I worked for! And worst of all, they've turned my own flesh and blood against me," he continued. His face was now inches from Levi's. He grabbed Levi's wrist and pushed him against the wall. The stench of alcohol on his breath made Levi's stomach turn.

Levi stared into the face of his uncle, his chest heaving. He gritted his teeth. _I'm sick of being a slave to your uncle…_

"Go to hell," he spat.

The words left Levi's mouth without him thinking. He didn't regret it.

It took a second for the words to register with Kenny, and when they did, the rage traveled through his body like a flame. Levi almost cowered as his uncle reached to strike him again. Levi dodged the hit and grabbed the edge of the table when he lost his balance.

"Get out of my house. Never come back!" Kenny roared. But Levi was already gone, and the sound of a slamming door echoed through the empty house. Kenny collapsed into a chair, his face in his hands.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please drop a review, I love to hear your feedback! If you enjoyed my writing, please go check out my newest Rivetra one-shot, _The Six Times She Called Him By His Name._**

 **The next chapter will have more historical elements, so there's that. I will also be introducing some more** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **characters into the story as well.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love,**

 **Ivy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! First off, I'd like to thank all those who've been supporting my story by reviewing, favoriting and following. It means so much to me! I'd also like to thank all those who've taken the time to read this story. I'm so glad that some of you enjoy it!**

 **Anyway, onto the actual chapter. This chapter will feature Clara Lemlich, an actual historical figure who more or less set the uprising in motion. I considered replacing her with an Attack on Titan character, but because she's such an inspirational person, I decided against it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Attack on Titan**

* * *

As soon as Levi stepped into the house, Petra threw her arms around him. Levi didn't return the embrace. He stepped away from her, his lips pressed into a thin line. Petra looked up at him and touched his arm, feeling the sweat that was oozing out of his skin. His face seemed to lack all shades of color, except for a bright red spot on his cheek.

"What happened?" she whispered. He didn't answer, just stared at the ground. Her eyes darted to his flaming cheek. He brushed her off, walking past her to the bed in the corner of the room. Petra glanced at Hanji, who was studying him, her brow furrowed.

"Levi-," Petra began, walking towards him. He collapsed onto the bed, his head hanging in his hands.

"I just need some time to think," he stated. His voice was coarse and barely audible. When he looked up at her, she noticed the black bruises under his eyes.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything," she murmured. He nodded, and turned to face the window. The street lights illuminated his stoic face, his pained gray eyes. Petra turned away as the others filed out of the room. He turned and watched her go, numbness spreading through his veins.

He didn't know what to feel. Sad, angry, relieved? He felt empty. Nothingness. His only family was gone. Even though Kenny was never exactly family to him, he was his uncle. They shared blood. And now he was gone, and Levi felt nothing. He stared out the window, swallowing.

A shadow came over him as a light hand brushed his shoulder.

"Levi?"

Levi turned to face Petra, his face tight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered. Her hand moved to rub his back, and he began to tremble under her fingertips.

"All you need to know is that he's not going to get away with this. Not as long as I live. I promise you, Petra. You're never going to be his slave ever again. None of you are," he stated. His voice was stoic and cold. He seemed to exhale ice, and it sent shivers up Petra's spine. They stayed silent for a moment before she cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Levi." Petra stood, her feet carrying her slowly away from the bedside. She was nearly at the doorway when she heard a barely audible "stay."

She fell asleep in Levi's arms that night, or rather; he fell asleep in her's.

* * *

Levi had known that the meeting was big, but would never have expected this. Workers were lining the streets, winding around New York's Copper Union. He knew that all these people only came for one thing- to vote on an industry wide strike. Their minor strikes had proved to be a worthless effort as no one had come to notice or support their cause.

It had been nearly a month since the first strike, and Levi had found himself scouring for food and warmth. The only income source they had at the moment was Eren's shoe shiner job, and it definitely wasn't enough to support all five of them. It had become custom for Petra and Hanji to slip their food onto Mikasa and Eren's plates, and even Levi found himself occasionally slipping a piece of bread onto the brat's plates. And as Petra had said, something had to be done. If that meant having an industry wide strike, so be it.

Somehow, Levi and Petra had managed to squeeze through the crowd and find seats in the actual building, which was a miracle in itself. However, at this point, two hours into the meeting, the only word Levi could use to describe it was uneventful. Different speakers had risen and spoken, and while Levi had expected fiery, passionate speeches that resembled Petra's, he'd only heard boring drawls that nearly sent him to sleep. He glanced at Petra, who was fidgeting in her seat just as he was. He chuckled.

"Was it worth nearly getting trampled?" he whispered in her ear. She turned to glare at him, straightening up in her seat. Warmth crept up her cheeks.

"I thought we would have had a vote by now," she replied, biting her lip. She turned her attention back to the speaker, who Levi knew to be the American Federation of Labor President Samuel Gompers. Of course, he only knew this because Petra had whispered it to him when the round man had waddled on stage.

"An industry wide strike would be very beneficial! I thoroughly believe that it would improve awareness of our issue and bring about the results that you all want," the man droned. His voice echoed off the walls, and into Levi's brain. He began to massage his temples.

The building seemed to go silent, and abruptly the crowd burst into chaos, causing Petra to jump. The applause rang on for a moment, and Levi groaned as a dull ache settled behind his eyes.

"I think the vote's going to happen now," he heard Petra murmur. He watched as another man began to travel towards the podium. Petra groaned. The crowd went silent.

"Here we go again," Levi growled. Then, all the heads in the room turned to the corner. A dark haired woman, no more than twenty-five years old, was making her way to the podium, her hands balled into fists. She strode to the stage and said, "I want to say a few words."

The men nodded, and the girl stepped onto the stage, surveying the crowd. She was clutching her side, and as she paced the length of the stage, Levi could see her struggle to walk.

"It's Clara Lemlich!" Petra exclaimed. Levi frowned.

"Remember? She's the girl that had six ribs broken during a beating a few weeks ago. They had to take her to the hospital," Petra explained. The whole time, she didn't take her eyes off Clara. Her attention was glued to her as Clara began to speak.

"I have no further patience for talk as I am one of those who feels and suffers from the things pictured. I move that we go on a general strike...now!" she cried. The crowd erupted, springing to their feet. The girl's whole body burned with passion, and it radiated through the room. There would be no need for a vote. An industry wide strike would happen the next morning.

* * *

They had all returned to work in the morning. The factory was just as Petra remembered it, foul and horrible. She'd forgotten how little light there was, how much she would cough due to the dust that would fill her lungs. The whole room seemed to be fidgeting and squirming as sweat began to travel down ther backs. It was dead silent as the girl's awaited some kind of signal. It was Mikasa that stood up first. She stood slowly, walking out of the room. Petra and Hanji followed her, and soon enough, the streets filled with workers, too many for any lone man to count.

When Levi showed up beside her, his jaw dropped at the sight of the nearly twenty-thousand who'd gathered that day. The crowd continued to march as they held their signs, their voices echoing off the pavement, their pleas resonated off the sky.

"Oh my God," he stammered.

Petra looked at him, her eyes holding the same fire that they always did when she was on a strike. "This is bigger than any of us dared to hope for," she murmured. "This isn't a strike, Levi. This is an uprising."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now, we're really getting into the actual events leading up to the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire!**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Best regards,**

 **Ivy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I don't really have that much to say except thank you for taking the time to check out this story! I'd also like to give a shout out to FrozenSpitfire, Stavroula G and a guest for your reviews! I'm really glad some people like my writing!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

The crowd's movement resembled that of an ocean. Everywhere you looked, there was some worker shouting, jabbing his or her picket into the sky. Petra and Levi found themselves swept up, tossed into the wave of people. The citizens on the street paused and looked as the wave swept through the city. There were less screams, less beatings. The sheer amount of people prevented many from being singled out and taken down.

Hanji stood next to Petra, her eyes bright, shouting. Her eyes reflected her relish in the feeling of power. They were a crowd that could take down anything. Any government, any city and king. They could take down any custom, a barrier. They could take down the wall between them and justice, and that was exactly what they were going to do.

News of the "Uprising of the Twenty-Thousand" was soon written on every newspaper, spoken of every time someone opened their mouth. Levi could hear women whisper behind their hands as the crowd strode by, day after day. He saw the raised eyebrows of gentlemen as they passed.

Not even forty-eight hours after the strike began, smaller factories began to announce their switch to all-union workplaces, leaving girls shrieking, wide grins spread across their faces as the realization hit them that it wasn't all for nothing. They had changed something. Now, they just had to wait for the Triangle to do the same.

* * *

He watched her, noticing things that he told himself he shouldn't be noticing. The flush of her cheeks, the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous or anxious, the way she hummed to herself as she cooked. The life and excitement she exuded with every fiber in her body. Her bright grin that lit up rooms. The fierce way her eyes burned when she spoke of the uprising, the way she got lost in her own words as she reminisced about her past in Germany. He didn't know how and he didn't know why every time he looked into her eyes, shivers would run up his spine, but a tingly heat would spread through his veins. Why his gut would twinge and his throat would swell. Why he didn't want to look away.

He was watching her then, his eyes refusing to look away, when Hanji pulled him away. The brunette had stood up after dinner, her usual excitement replaced by a solemn look, beckoning him outside. He watched her grab her thin jacket and walk outside into the freezing air, not quite knowing what to so. The mere fact that Hanji had just been solemn, but the fact that she had beckoned him to join her outside, alone, unnerved him. He glanced back at Petra as he stepped out of the door, the cold sending tremors down his body.

Hanji was looking away from him, towards the city. Her glasses were slipping down her nose as she whispered, "She's really happy, you know. I don't think I've seen her smile this much since she arrived here."

Levi shifted his attention to the ground, not answering.

"It's not like she wasn't happy. She's always been the optimistic one. But somehow, someway, you've changed things around here. Used to be that the only thing she cared about was getting her parents over. That's the only reason she protested. She needed money to get her parents here," Hanji continued. Her breath froze in the air, making it look smoky as it was absorbed into the atmosphere. She turned to face him. "Now, she has something to believe in. She wants to change things not just to get her parents over, but because she truly believes in it."

Her eyes bore into him, but he kept his face stoic as he looked at her.

"She likes you, a lot. I don't know how much at the moment, but I know this is the first time she's truly lived since she got here. I wanted to thank you for that," Hanji murmured. Levi nodded, and turned on his heel, his hand on the doorknob.

"I also wanted to warn you, Levi," Hanji stated. His grip on the doorknob loosened and his hands fell to his sides.

"She likes you, alright. And you better not break her."

* * *

The cold bit at her cheeks as she shivered. The hands that gripped her picketing sign were blotchy and purple. The sky was dark and swirling, much like Levi's eyes, she realized. Little specks of white fell form the heavens, dotting their faces and clothes, soaking their hair. She glanced at Levi. All color was drained from his face, but his gaze was hard. He stared forward, his expression betraying no emotion. The crowd had been slowly thinning out as factories accepted the new all-union polices. The workers who belonged to such factories returned to their workplaces, smiles spread across their faces. The Triangle Shirtwaist Factory had so far relented, leaving it's workers in the freezing, snow-covered streets. Mikasa had become more bitter and quiet, if that was possible, and Hanji had lost even more of her exited aura. Even Petra, whose eyes had danced with hope and life just a few weeks ago, was slowly losing the light in her eyes. Her frequent smiles had become rare, and a glimpse of them was something Levi locked up tight inside. Levi could sense the hope they had carried slipping away with every day they stood on the street.

"We should go," Levi whispered. His throat felt like sandpaper when he spoke. The cold reached it's fist down Levi's throat and squeezed his lungs, forcing strangled coughs through his body.

Petra nodded, letting her picket sign fall. She grabbed his hand and started at the ground. He flinched at her touch, but she seemed oblivious. They were joined by Mikasa and Hanji, and the four trudged through the snow that covered the city.

* * *

"Can't sleep?"

Petra's head flipped away from the window as a shadow appeared in her room, stepping into the moonlight that was pouring from the window. The creature, now illuminated, spoke again, his smoky voice dulling Petra's senses.

She shook her head and offered a half-hearted smile. "This is becoming a habit."

Levi chuckled bitterly, walking towards her. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed and followed her eyes to where she was staring. The moon, a full moon at that, in all it's bright glory.

"I'd like to think my parents are staring at the same moon, thinking about me," she choked. Her voice was thin and brittle, as if she was about to snap in half. Levi glanced at her, noticing the wet shine on her eyes.

They were silent for a moment. Whatever that moment lasted for a few seconds or several minutes, neither one was sure.

"I'm scared," Petra whispered. Her words were abrupt, and Levi felt something inside him squeeze when they fell from her lips. "I'm scared that this was all for nothing, that I'm never going to see my parents again, that something is going to happen to Hanji, Mikasa, Eren or you."

Levi watched as strings of tears fell down he cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her sleeve, but they kept coming. _She's like me. She holds it all in until she can't hold it any longer._

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." She could feel herself tremble, her lip quivering. Every breath she took was shaky. Warm arms wrapped around her, and she fell back into Levi's chest.

"If you quit, will you regret it? In five years, will you wish you kept going?" he asked. She looked up at him, leaning away from him. His face was as stoic as ever, leaving her wondering what he was thinking. She was silent for a moment.

"Yes, probably," she answered. The tears had stopped coming, and she wiped them away one last time.

"Then you know what you have to do. The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."

Petra leaned back into him, soaking up his words.

"I don't think you're going to regret fighting for this, Petra. You're one of the bravest women I know, and we can change this. I promise I won't rest until it is changed," Levi continued. Petra sat up and turned to face him.

She didn't know how it happened. Her mind had gone blurry and refused to let her think. One second she was facing him, the next she was pressing against him, her lips colliding into his. His eyes widened, and he hesitated for a moment before pressing back. He tore at her, sucking her in as if he were a drowning man and she was his oxygen. He traveled down her throat and jaw, tasting her. He felt her melt into him. They fell back onto the bed, her grabbing him around the neck, forcing him closer. They sank into the mattress. Levi, feeling light-headed, came up for air, then gasped as she pulled him back, this time her grip was more firm. Her hands ran up his neck through his hair, and she began to curl it around her fingers. He attached himself to her, his lips refusing to go anywhere else but her jaw, lips and throat. He could feel his heart pounding; he could hear hers doing the same. He felt her moans rumble on his lips as he kissed her throat before moving back up to her lips. They let out silent gasps as minutes passed, only pausing for air before the other pulled them back down. The next morning, neither one would know how long they stayed like that, fighting for each other with every kiss, every caress, every moan. They did know that they fell asleep together, their bodies intertwined. Neither one wanted to be the one to let go.

* * *

 **I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 9! I do update ridiculously fast, though. If you want me to slow down with the updates, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave a review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I finally finished this chapter. I had a bit of a writer's block on this one, so I hope it turned out okay. Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **December 1909**

"Open your eyes."

Petra's eyes fluttered open and her eyes lit up as she took in the sight in front of her. Candles lined the walls and windowsills, their tongues of fire creating rings on the floor. Warmth ran up her body, traveling through her veins.

"Do you like it?"

Petra glanced at Levi, at his bright grin. "I love it!" she breathed.

"It's amazing, Levi," Hanji giggled. "What's the occasion?"

"Do you need one?" Levi replied, smirking.

Eren laughed, grabbing Mikasa by the wrist and dragging her onto the couch. Petra grabbed Levi's hand and smiled at him. He felt his stomach turn as she kissed his cheek. His cheeks burned as he felt everyone's eyes dart towards them. The sound of a doorbell ringing made its way through the ringing in Levi's ears as he broke away from her.

"There's our company," Levi murmured. He let go of Petra and twisted the doorknob, revealing a small blonde boy standing in the snow. Levi shivered as the cold air hit him, knocking the breath out of him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Armin."

The boy beamed as he stepped into the house.

Petra crossed to Levi, grabbing his arm. "Who's this?" she inquired.

"He's a…" Levi studied the boy, and for lack of a better word, replied, "Friend."

The corners of Armin's lips jumped up as Levi's words reached him.

"Oh, here! I remembered it!" he cried. He removed his hands from behind his back, realizing how clammy his palms were. He handed Levi a black case, and in turn, Levi's grin grew.

"Thank you, Armin," Levi took the case and held it to his chest.

Armin's tinged red. "I don't want to be a burden, sir…" he stuttered. Levi held up a hand, and the boy's voice silenced. The gesture made Armin's mouth go dry. He could see Kenny Ackerman performing the exact movement Levi had.

"Just get in before you freeze to death," Levi smirked, seemingly amused at Armin's protests. He led the boy in, leaving Petra to introduce him while he unveiled the object in the case. He turned his back, facing the fire. The light glinted off the shiny wooden surface that was revealed as he removed the black leather.

"A violin! Do you play, Levi?" Hanji exclaimed. All eyes turned on him.

"Master Levi is the best violin player I've ever met! I used to stand by his door and listen. It was the only music we ever had in the house," Armin responded.

Levi chuckled. "I wouldn't say best, but I've got a knack for it. And Armin, just call me Levi."

Armin nodded vigorously. "Yes, si-Levi."

Levi lifted the violin to his shoulder, positioning it. He lifted his string, and it began to dance. Back and forth, up and down. Somehow, the smooth movements of Levi's body, the ripples of his muscles moving created music. The soft, steady ballad resonated in the room as the people occupying it held their breaths. Levi closed his eyes, his sense of realty being stolen with every note that was drawn from the violin.

When the room went silent, he still had his eyes closed, frozen. The muffled sound of applause broke through his walls, but he stayed in his alternate reality, his face pinched as images of him tearing at the strings entered his brain and fast, angry sounds echoing off his closed door. The feeling of tears running down his cheeks and a burning sensation running up and down his body pulled his already absent mind further away from where he was.

"Levi?"

He opened his eyes as Petra touched his arm. She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine. Would you like me to play again?" he asked, shaking her off.

"If you're up for it, sure," Eren answered. Levi nodded, and began to play a folk song, fast and happy.

He watched as Eren grabbed Mikasa and spun her around the room. Hanji and Petra laughed and began to skip around each other. Armin stood and joined Eren and Mikasa, the music casting it's spell on the room. Laughter filled the already warm room, leaving Levi wondering how the snow was still outside their door.

* * *

"Thank you."

Levi pulled Petra closer as she looked up at him.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to do something for you all and I thought that we could all use a laugh," he murmured, brushing a stray hair from her face. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed up, reaching his jaw. She planted a kiss on it before whispering into his skin, "Why did you freeze after you stopped playing the first song?"

Levi avoided her eyes, glancing at Eren, Mikasa and Armin, who'd all fallen asleep on the couch together. Sighing, he answered, "Playing was a bit like my therapy. I'd play when I was angry, depressed, happy. I played whenever I needed to and I've never played in front of anybody but a shut door."

"Did you teach yourself?" Petra questioned.

"Yes," he replied shortly. They laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling in silence until Petra leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, Levi."

She kissed him, her soft lips pressing into his. He forced her back down when she tried to break away. When they finally broke apart, it didn't take long for sleep to take them over. He held onto her, though. _I'm never going to let you go._

He thought it had been in his head. That those words had never left his lips, but Petra smiled as they reached her ears.

* * *

He woke up to banging. A loud pounding sound that jerked Levi away from sleep. He wiped his bleary eyes with the back of his hand. He crept out of bed, realizing the pounding was coming from the door. Another round of it erupted, and Petra shot up.

"Lev-" she cried. Levi pressed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Stay inside. I'll handle this," he whispered. Petra nodded, her eyebrows drawn together.

He swung open the door, bracing himself.

"Hello, Levi."

Levi heard Armin squeak and Petra gasp.

"Kenny," he nodded curtly. He stepped outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't you have the manners to invite your guest inside and out of the freezing weather?" Kenny drawled, a smirk creeping up his face. Levi's hands tightened into fists.

"Get away from here," he spat.

"That's exactly what I wanted to speak to you about," Kenny said. His voice penetrated into Levi, making his stomach churn. "I want you to come home. No fuss, no big scenes. You come home quietly, and I'm sure I can talk speak to the other members of the Manufactures Association about lowering the hours for your girls and increasing their wages."

Levi froze. "You'd give them an all-union workplace?"

Kenny laughed. It was rough and coarse, and it grated Levi's bones. "I'm not that stupid. No, I'm not going to suggest unions. But I'm sure that what I'm offering is much more than what they have now…"

Levi felt his stomach churn and gurgle, a reminder that neither he nor anybody else had eaten lunch or dinner that day. He swallowed.

"It's your choice. The only condition would be that you're not to see any of the brats you're living with ever again."

"Never. Now get off our property or I swear I will kill you!"

Kenny just laughed, a bitter smile appearing across his face. He spit in the snow. "You know, Levi. Your mother would be very disappointed in you. She was never a selfish woman," Kenny snarled.

Levi's eyes dropped to the ground. The cold ran through his body, causing tremors to go up and down his spine. _I'm sick and tired of living like this, and if this is the only way to change it…so be it._ Bile rose in his throat.

"Get out," Levi snarled. He clenched his fists at his side, his eyes throwing daggers.

"Remember, you're the one who decides their fate now. It's you or them. Choose wisely," Kenny smirked, tipping his hat in Levi's direction. Levi stood there, watching his uncle walk away. He stood there until his uncle as gone, just a shadow in the freezing night.

* * *

 **Hi! What did you think? Sorry I updated a little later than I usually do. Life caught up with me.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review. I love to know what you guys think!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! I've been kind of slow on the updates.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you who've taken the time to read this story! I'd also like to thank all those who've followed, favorited and/or reviewed. I'm glad you're interested in my writing!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

It snowed.

Hard gusts of wind brought the white bullets down, harder and harder, until they covered the city with a blanket of white. The wind was relentless, brushing past everything it touched, carrying it away in a violent swirl. Drafts of cold air crept into rooms, taking out candles and freezing people's breaths. It made people convulse as the cold ran up their veins, solidifying their blood.

There was no light. Dark, swirling clouds refused to budge, casting a dark shadow over the city. The shadow chased out all of the light, tearing and eating it away until there was nothing left.

It snowed, and there was no sun.

* * *

That night, the first snow fell. It had snowed before, little flurries had scattered along the month, but none like this. It was a struggle to get your door open. A coat, hat, gloves and scarf were required in the subzero temperatures, but for those who couldn't afford it, they were out of luck. The cold showed no mercy to those, and it attacked them, first nipping, then tearing at their flesh, destroying it. It was for these reasons that Levi had gone out with Eren that morning. They needed money for necessities such as food and warmth, and taking up the position of a temporary shoe shiner was the only way to get a little extra at the moment.

So, Levi trudged. He grunted as he lifted his heavy feet through the thick piles of snow that lined the streets, trying to block out Eren's constant jabber.

"You know, it was really a miracle that Ms. Reiss hired me. She saw me on the street the other day and came up to me and offered me a temporary job at her salon. Of course, she won't pay us, we just get to use her salon to get customers…"

Eren's words were lost to Levi in the swirl of thoughts running through his head. He lifted his hand up to his temple, where a dull ache had settled behind his eyes.

"It's really great that you're going along, Levi. I know you'd rather be striking with the girls…" Eren continued. His words blurred in Levi's head until they became an unrecognizable swirl of words.

"Eren, shut up!" he snapped. Eren flinched, his eyes widening. He glared, then began to stare at the ground, his feet beginning to pound the snow more with each step.

 _Damn it, Levi. Now you've done it._ He swallowed, trying to stop the lump that was forming in his throat. _Remember, you're the one who decides their fate now. It you or them. Choose wisely…_

"Look, I'm sorry, Eren. I've just got a lot on my mind," he sighed.

Eren stopped, still looking down. "I got that. You're not to good at hiding when you're upset," he chuckled.

That made Levi smile. The kid had no idea.

"Everyone's noticed. And we're kind of worried about you," Eren stated.

His green eyes latched onto Levi's, and the look in them caused a tight knot to twist in his stomach.

"Listen, I'm not good at this whole feelings thing, but…" Eren cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Levi stared at the kid, watching his ears go from pale to a fiery red.

"Did Petra put you up to this?" he questioned. Eren shook his head vigorously.

"No, Levi. You're my friend, and I want to help you."

Friend. The word was foreign to Levi. A whisper lost in the wind. A word he'd forgotten. His mind flashed images of Isabel, Farlan. His friends. People who he'd do anything for, and those who'd do anything for him. He glanced over the boy in front of him. This brat with messy brown hair that always stuck up in a different way each morning. This brat with anger issues that almost got thrown in jail during a strike because some guy messed with Mikasa. This brat with bright green eyes that held fire, power and strength, even though he had nothing. This brat. His friend. And from what Levi had learned from his minimal experience, friends were people you could trust.

"Eren, you have to promise me to repeat this to anyone. Okay?" Levi lowered his voice, and Eren had to strain to hear the barely audible words.

Eren nodded, his throat tightening at the tortured look in Levi's eyes. He gulped as Levi leaned toward him.

"When Kenny came to our house last night, he offered me a deal," Levi whispered.

"What kind of deal?" Eren murmured, though it was much louder than he originally intended and promptly received a death glare.

"He told me that if I return home…" Levi paused and squeezed his eyes shut. "He'll offer the workers at the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory higher pay and less hours. Not a union, but they would be getting part of what they'd be fighting for…"

He turned away as Eren finished his sentence. "But you'd have to go back to him."

Eren's eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed. "Don't do it."

"It's not that simple-" Levi's tone was harsh and pained, as if the voices in his head were battling for his resolve. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Petra would never forgive you if you did that. I would never forgive you. We're going to keep fighting until we get what we want. No deals. No bargains," he hissed. He looked straight at Levi as he whispered, "Petra loves you. She really loves you. Don't do that to her."

Levi stared at the boy, his resolve coming to him, then they walked through the door into the salon.

* * *

"Levi! Eren!"

The door was thrown open and it ran into the wall with a bang. Gasps rang out among the customers in the salon as Mikasa ran inside, a gust of cold air following her. Levi's head shot away from his costumer's shoe as she grabbed Eren and began pulling him out the door.

"Mikasa, what's going on!" Eren cried. She ignored him, and continued to pull him out the door. He jerked her hand from his wrist and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Calm down! Tell us what happened!" Eren yelled. The whole room had gone silent. A look of fear was written on her face, contrary to her usual expression.

Levi stood, walking towards Eren and Mikasa.

"What the hell is going on, Mikasa?" he asked. His voice was low, his words sharp.

"I don't know how it happened. I just... one minute she was there, then she was on the ground… I couldn't do anything," Mikasa panicked. Her hand reached up as she brushed the gash on her left cheek.

"Who?" Levi bellowed.

"Petra… she's in the hospital. She got beaten, and it's really bad. She's-" Mikasa choked, sinking into Eren's arms. Her eyes darted in all directions, giving her the appearance of a wild animal, trying to hide from it's predator. A single tear slipped down her colorless cheek.

Levi stood still, feeling the cold air as it rushed through the door, blowing his hair around his face. He felt the rag he was holding slip through his fingers and he watched it fall and fall onto the floor. He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Mikasa shook in Eren's arms as she whispered, "She might not wake up."

The world froze. It spun in circles, colorless circles. He'd been here before. Standing, looking at his friends bodies. At his mother's. Their ashen skin, their blank eyes. The warm, crimson liquid that surrounded them, as if it were a halo, as if they were angels. Their bodies had been so cold, untouchable. Their blue frozen lips wide open, as if their souls had been taken mid-scream.

He couldn't see Petra like that. No, Petra was light and golden. Radiant. Death was not an option for her.

He bolted out the door.

* * *

 **Sorry that was such a short chapter! The next few chapters are definitely going to be longer. Anyway, I think this story will end up being about 12-15 chapters, so only a few more left to go.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this far, and thank you to all of those who've reviewed, followed and or favorited this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, please point out any mistakes that I may have made.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

He ran through the hospital, blurs of pasty white walls flashing in the corners of his vision. The aroma of rubbing alcohol filled his nose, turning his stomach. He kept going, weaving through the halls until a desk came into view.

"Where is Petra Ral?" he gasped.

The nurse looked up. Her eyes widened as Levi gripped the edge of the desk to stop his legs from shaking. Beads of perspiration rolled down his face, and he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Please," he panted.

The nurse offered him a small smile as her eyes flickered around the room. "Petra Ral? Oh, yes. Uhm… she's currently in critical condition, and visitors are strictly not allowed near her," she squeaked. She closed her eyes, as if waiting for Levi to strike her.

He glared, then swiveled around.

A bed was being rolled past him. The sheets matched that of the walls, except for the bright red stains that were soaking through the material. He caught a glimpse of auburn hair as the bed passed him.

"Petra!" he cried. He stood there, paralyzed, taking in the sight of her. Her eyes were swollen shut, her lips had a bluish tint. Black and blue bruises decorated her body, and a thick, red liquid was oozing from her head, collecting in her hair and on her face, as if it were weaving her in a crimson spider web.

He didn't hear the nurse calling out to him, just the sound of his heart. The pounding in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears. He opened his mouth, Petra's name on his lips. He faltered as a scream echoed in his brain.

"No!" Hanji screamed. Her shrill cries broke through Levi's barriers, and he blinked.

"Let me go! Petra…" Hanji yelled. Her eyes were wild, darting around in an inhuman manner. A nurse was holding her back, or attempting to. Hanji scratched the women's arms, drawing blood. The nurse gasped and let Hanji go. She turned, ready to pounce and follow her friend just as Levi grabbed her wrist. He griped it, holding onto it because it was the only thing keeping him from falling right with her. Hanji choked on a sob, and fell into the only person willing to catch her. She fell into Levi's arms, and he held her as her sobs shook her body.

* * *

 _This was Petra's favorite kind of evening. She lay in the grass, feeling the cool blades touch her skin. She giggled, watching Oluo fall onto the ground beside her._

" _Isn't it just beautiful?" Petra murmured, entranced by the sky._

" _Yeah…," he replied. They stayed there, staring at the swirls of blue, pink, purple, yellow, orange and red. The colors reflected off the clouds, illuminating their faces._

 _She closed her eyes, letting the warmth soak into her face, until it grew quiet and still, and the stars had replaced the sunset._

" _Petra! It's getting late!"_

 _Petra sat up as she heard her mother's voice._

" _Coming, Mama!" she called. She stood and smiled, offering her hand to Oluo. He grinned back and took it, and she pulled him up._

" _I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," she whispered. She planted a small kiss on his cheek before running off into the darkness._

 _She wished, ever so much, that she was oblivious to the way he looked at her. Even then, at the age of thirteen, she knew something was different. It was confirmed when she left, and he never came to say goodbye. He stood on the docks, far away from her, and watched her go, letting a single tear roll down his face. She hoped he was happy now._

* * *

He pulled her off the ground and staggered as she became deadweight around his neck.

"Hanji, you have to get up," he groaned. He glanced at her. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her cheeks were shiny. She choked on a sob, and Levi realized this was the first time he'd ever seen Hanji cry.

"She's my best friend… I can't lose her," she murmured.

 _I know..._

"Uhm… sir?"

Levi looked up, then had to look up farther to meet the eyes of a tall, blonde man. He had piercing blue eyes and thick eyebrows, and looked like the kind of person who should be modeling somewhere and not in a doctor's uniform.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked. The doctor raised his eyebrows as Hanji's breathing became less ragged.

"Can you tell us how Petra Ral is? Please, we haven't been allowed to see her," Hanji pleaded. She grasped Levi's arm and took a tentative step towards the doctor.

"Petra Ral? Are you family of her's?" he questioned. Hanji nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid she currently in a coma due to her injuries. I will alert you if any changes do occur," the doctor replied. He looked right in Hani's eyes and cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry".

Levi's body felt heavy, as if he were made of bricks. He took in a shaky breath. A coma. Some never woke up, and even if they did, they were never the same.

"Does Ms. Ral have something to fight for?" the doctor murmured. "Because in my personal experience, those who have something to fight for are usually the ones who wake up. And even in the event that she doesn't wake up, you can be assured that she'll be in a better place."

"Thank you," Hanji mumbled. She stared daggers into him for a moment, then began walking away towards the waiting room, still wiping tears from her face.

"I'll do everything I can to help your friend. If you need anything, just ask for Dr. Erwin Smith," the doctor gave Levi a nod before turning on his heel.

"Why are you so invested in this? Why do you do it? Help people who are going to die anyway?" Levi asked. He didn't look up from the white tile floor.

Erwin Smith stopped and laughed, causing Levi to pale. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Erwin grinned. "It's just, I often ask myself the same question. I suppose I do it to make up for whatever I do wrong in the next life."

* * *

 _Petra had never had siblings. She'd always wanted one. A brother to play around with. A sister to dress up and gossip with. She never got one. She'd heard whispers that her parents had given up having another child after several miscarriages, but at the time, Petra didn't really understand what that implied._

 _Whatever the reason, Petra never had a brother or sister. She had her friends, Oluo, Gunther and Eld, but it wasn't the same._

 _When she came to America, it was Eren and Mikasa who found her. They were young, no older than twelve. They found her wandering the streets, calling to people in German, trying to find directions._

" _You're not from here, are you?" He spoke in her native tongue, which was as surprising to her as the reality of "the land of dreams"; the only people willing to help her were two children._

" _No. I've just arrived here. Please, do you know where I could stay?" she pleaded. The boy grinned._

" _Yeah! Follow me! I'm Eren, by the way. Eren Jeager. This is my sister, Mikasa."_

 _He led her through the streets to a less appealing part of the city, where a woman was waiting for them._

" _Did you get the bread I asked for?" she asked the boy. He nodded and she ruffled his hair before noticing Petra. "Who's this?"_

" _I'm Petra Ral," Petra murmured. Hanji straightened her glasses._

" _Petra Ral, did you say. I'm guessing you need a place to stay, right? Well, you can stay as long here as you need. It's always nice to have some extra company, isn't it?"_

 _When she walked through that door, she gained a new home. No, it wasn't what she expected, but she had a brother and two sisters now. She had a family._

* * *

Levi clutched the arm rests of his seat, watching his knuckles pale.

"Levi?" Eren whispered. "What's wrong with her?"

In that moment, he reminded Levi of Isabel, with those troubled green eyes. He swallowed.

" _I'm scared. I can't do this anymore," Isabel whimpered. Levi looked up from his foot, which was now wrapped in mediocre cast._

" _You could have died, falling from that height," she continued. Farlan sat in silence against the building wall. The alley held an eerie silence, and it made tremors run through Levi's body._

" _Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" he tried to stand up, but groaned as pain shot up his leg. Farlan caught him before he collapsed._

" _It's broken, Levi. You can't put pressure on it," Farlan said softly._

" _Please, Levi. I want to go back," Isabel cried._

 _Levi whipped his head around, eyes blazing. "Go back where, Isabel? We don't have a place to go! The orphanage is just going to keep cycling us through couple after couple until there's no one left. This is our only way to be free, and I'm not giving up. Giving up leads to your downfall!"_

Maybe it was the opposite.

"She's in a coma, Eren," Levi answered. His chest squeezed. "I-I don't know if she'll wake up."

* * *

It was several days before they let anyone visit her. Hanji had long taken Mikasa and Eren home when Dr. Smith came to find Levi sitting in the waiting room, alone. The doctor led Levi into a room, quiet and peaceful. There was more color in this room. A painting of the Virgin Mary hung on the wall, watching the comatose girl. A rose sat on the bedside table, the rose that Eren had used his extra savings to buy.

"It's for something important," he'd said as he pulled out a few coins from his shoe.

Levi didn't hear the doctor say, "I'll leave you alone," or the door close. He ran to her, her bandaged and broken body. Her skin was a sickly gray color, and her hair looked as though the color had been drained from it.

 _Please don't leave me…_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **As always, thank you to all who have taken the time to review this story, including That Sassy Ravenclaw, Chemistry God, jonica77, Stavroula G, and FrozenSpitfire.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up to light pouring through the window and the eerie silence that clouded the room. His breath caught in his throat as he strained to hear her soft inhale and exhale. He settled back in the chair he'd dragged himself into and watched her. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into the seat just as a wave of cold air rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Petra."

Levi's eyes fluttered open as the door opened and was gently shut. Hanji walked in, her steps tentative. There were dark bruises under her swollen eyes, and she looked as if the life had been drained from her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She wasn't crying, but her voice was thick and unsteady. Oblivious to Levi, she continued, "I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Hanji inched closer to the bed, letting her fingers brush Petra's cold hand. She stared numbly. "You're so cold," she choked. "I-I just wanted to do something right. Change something. Make a difference in this hell of a world…"

Abrubtly, she let out a bitter laugh. "What am I saying? I can't change anything. I can't even put food on the table."

She let out a strangled noise, as if her throat had swollen and stopped her breath. "The uprising is dead. Everyday, there's less strikers than the last day. They're done starving." A tear fell onto the bed, and Hanji took off her glasses, wiping her eyes. "Please come back. I can't lose my best friend."

* * *

" _So, have you gotten a letter back?"_

 _Hanji looked up from the paper and sipped her coffee. "Huh? Oh, yeah, from the University? No."_

 _Petra set down the knife she'd been using to prepare dinner and studied her friend. "Do they usually take this long?"_

 _Hanji snorted. "No. I just didn't get in."_

" _Why wouldn't you get in? You're the smartest person I know!"_

 _Hanji glared at the newspaper in front of her. "I'm a woman."_

 _Petra wiped her hands on her apron and sat next to Hanji. "One day, that will change. All you have to do is have the guts to stand up for what you believe in."_

 _Hanji smiled. "True. Who knows? Maybe we'll see that day."_

* * *

"I'm going back to the factory tomorrow."

Hanji cast her gaze at the wall, avoiding the eyes of the people around her.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Levi asked. He set down his cup of tea on the table as Mikasa and Eren looked up, their eyes wide.

"The strike is pretty much dead. Besides, we need money, and Eren's job isn't very stable," she replied grimly.

"Neither is your's."

Hanji glared at him, then abrubtly stood up. The chair she was sitting in tipped and crashed onto the floor.

"What would you know? All you've ever done is stand around and watch!" she spat. Her hands were balled into fists on the table, and Levi could see the tremors running up her arms. She looked at the ground.

"I just… I can't do this…"

She slipped onto the floor, a sob tearing from her defenses. "We're better off dealing with that damn factory than starving or getting beaten to death."

"You know, sometimes it just takes one last push for the world to change," Levi murmured. Hanji looked up at him, tears streaking her face.

"That final push is going to come soon."

Hanji scowled. "How do you know that?"

Levi sipped his tea slowly before offering a small smile. "A gut feeling."

* * *

All the same, Levi watched Hanji leave the next morning, with Mikasa trailing behind her, sober as ever. Eren waved his goodbye, then trudged away through the snow, leaving Levi alone.

Honestly, he found it a little sad that all of the nurses knew his name now. They'd greet him when he arrived, pity in their eyes. He'd brush past them, focased only on getting to Petra's room. Focased on seeing her breathing and alive. He did, religiously. He'd watch her, waiting for her eyes to flutter open. Waiting for her to exclaim his name, waiting to feel her warmth again. He never did. He'd arrive to see her stone cold and blue everyday, for those three weeks, that would seem insignificant to him any other time. Now, three weeks felt like centuries.

"No changes." That was Erwin Smith's reply everyday, and it made Levi's blood boil.

Now, he'd give anything for Erwin Smith's lips to form the words "no changes".

"I'm sorry, Levi. Sometimes the comatose patient's body gives out on them. That's, unfortunately, what is happening to Petra Ral," he said. He put his hand on Levi's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm truly sorry."

Levi swallowed and nodded. His face betrayed no emotion. He just stood there as he was pushed into cold water. He felt his body go numb as he sank to the bottom, eyes on the surface.

"Can I see her?" His voice sounded so small, so much so that he suprised himself. The doctor nodded, and led him to Petra's room, the whole time glancing back at Levi's pale face. Erwin pressed his lips into a thin line.

Levi stopped in the doorway and faced the doctor.

"Thank you for everything you've done," he said. His voice was empty and monotone. Broken.

Erwin nodded, then turned and left Levi. Levi took small, tentative steps towards Petra, whose skin was more gray, lips more blue than the day before. Her hair had lost it's color, her skin it's warmth.

His fingers brushed her cheek, and images of her flushed face and bright hair flashed in his hair. He groaned as his chest constricted and squeezed, as if it were rejecting those memories. His legs became water. His body was suddenly too heavy, and he felt himself sink.

"Please don't leave me, Petra. Please…" he whispered. He stroked her hair, willing her to wake up. "Fight it. Fight it, damn it!" he cried.

His eyes burned as he fought the water trying to leak from them.

"I...I love you," he murmured. He'd never told her that, but it didn't seem to matter now. Nothing did, except for seeing Petra's eyes again. She didn't stir. All he could do was wait.

* * *

" _After all of this is over...where will you go?"_

 _Levi looked at Petra, who was laying on his chest, her fist clutching his shirt. His arms slid around her waist, and he pulled her closer. "I don't really know," he replied. "Do you have an idea?"_

 _Petra grinned. "I'm going to move away, get a nice little house in the countryside. I'll bring my parents over, and them and I will live together, just like it used to be."_

" _Hmm… what about a husband? Is he invited, too?" Levi mused. Petra laughed._

" _Of course!" she giggled. "And maybe some babies will come along and join us!"_

" _Would you like that?" Levi asked. He felt her nod against his body._

" _Would you, Levi?" she implored._

 _He stared up at the ceiling, images of a possible future flashing through his head. Him and Petra, both holding the hand of a child. Children with sparkling brown eyes and raven hair._

 _He kissed her forehead. "It sounds perfect."_

 _He dreamed that night. Dreamed of that future that, though he'd never admit it, wanted._

* * *

At first, it was just a hand twitch. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or an image Levi's mind conjured in order to keep him sane. Then, her fingers began to move. There was a sharp inhale, and her eyes fluttered open.

Levi stared at her brown orbs for a few moments, taking in the fact that she was alive. He yelled for the doctor, though he didn't quite know what had come out of his mouth. He grinned, then touched her beautiful face and kissed her lips.

She recoiled.

"Levi!" The doctor came running in, his hands out as if to stop Levi.

Petra's eyes widened, and her face went pale. She was trembling.

"Petra…" Levi murmured. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. He glanced at Erwin, whose face was tight and grim.

Petra inched away from the edge of the bed, away from Levi. He held out his hands, trying to grab that thin line of what had been. Something was lost. Gone. He reached for her, but she shook her head, her breathing becoming more harsh and rapid.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **The next chapter should be up next week, and I think this story will end up being 14-15 chapters long.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone! With only two more chapters left, I'd like to thank all of those who've kept reading this story. I know some of the writing in this story isn't all that great, so it means a lot that some of you are sticking with it. As always, thank you to those who've reviewed, followed and/or favorited.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you?" she repeated. Levi stood motionless, paralyzed. She continued to tremble, her eyes wide and fearful. She held the sheets against her body as she flattened against the wall behind her.

Levi barely noticed when Erwin came behind him and pushed him aside. "My name is Dr. Erwin Smith. I've been taken care of you while you've been in the hospital," he explained.

Petra's lower lip began to quiver as Erwin continued. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Petra's eyes darted away, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. "I-I remember… the boat! I was leaving Germany. I was leaving my parents…" she stuttered.

"Anything else?" Erwin asked.

Petra's brow crinkled, and she bit her lip. Levi was snapped out of his daze as he noticed the familiar habit.

"I- no."

Erwin nodded, then gave Petra a small smile. "Alright, Petra. You rest here for a minute." He stood and motioned for Levi to follow him. Levi stared at Petra, looking for anything that remained of her old self. Bright eyes, sweet smile. Anything.

He found nothing but trembling lips and fearful eyes.

He turned, feeling as if a part of him was being torn off with every step he took.

"Wait!"

He faced Petra, whose arms were outstretched towards him.

"What was your name?" she called.

His lips moved subconsciously. "Levi Ackerman."

She chewed on the word, then seemed to relax a little as it left her lips. "Levi…have I met you before?"

His breath hitched in his throat. She began to bite her lip again, her face contorting.

"I can't remember…" she whispered, her voice breaking.

He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. The small smile that had spread across his face was wiped away, and he walked out of the door, refusing to look back.

* * *

"She has amnesia. It's very common in patients with head injuries," Erwin explained. He pursed his lips together as Levi continued to star numbly out of the window.

"When will she get her memories back?" Levi asked. Erwin sighed, his face grim.

"It depends. It could take only a few more days for her to regain her memories. On the other hand, she could never get them back."

The words stole Levi's breath, but he continued to stare, his face stoic.

"Levi, Petra's never going to be the same. You must have known that," Erwin sympathized. "You go home. We'll take care of her."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Levi. Alone. Again.

"Levi!"

No, he wasn't alone. At least, not at that point. He rolled his eyes as Eren came bounding down the hall, yelling and paying no mind to the nurses and patients that were shooting him death glares as he passed. The kid was panting with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He stopped in front of him, still gasping for air.

"I heard," Eren breathed. He swallowed, bending over with his hands on his knees. "That she's awake."

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Eren?"

Eren shook his head. "Naw, this is more important. I decided to come here a little while ago, and some nurse recognized me. She said Petra was awake, so then I rushed up three flights of stairs," he explained, or rather choked out. He let out a sturdy breath, seemingly calmer. "So where is she?" Eren began poking around the hallway and rooms until Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Ow! That hu-"

"Eren, she has amnesia. She doesn't remember us."

Eren stopped rubbing his arm, his face falling. He glanced at the rooms, apparently incompetent at processing the information. "What?" he said. His voice was weak, and he began shaking his head. "How are we going to tell Hanji?"

Levi pressed his lips together, his hands balling into fists. "I don't know," he sighed.

* * *

It took several more hours of pacing for Hanji and Mikasa to arrive at the hospital. At that point, Eren had ran into several nurses and Levi had pointed out the importance of staying calm under pressure more times than he'd like to remember. When Hanji and Mikasa did show up, the first thing that Levi noticed was the worry and panic that marred their faces. Hanji quivered as she whispered, "She's awake?"

Levi nodded, watching the panic disappear off her face. She collapsed into one of the chairs that lined the hospital, her eyes lighting up. "When can I see her?" she breathed.

Levi glanced at Eren. The boy gulped as Levi opened his mouth. "Listen, Hanji…" he murmured. He was never one to sugarcoat things, so he answered bluntly. "She doesn't remember us."

Hanji trembled, her face contorting. "You're lying. You're lying! Where is she, Levi Ackerman? Where the hell is she?" she screamed.

She threw herself at Levi, eyes flashing. She tore at him as rage coursed through her body. "Liar!" she cried. He grabbed her wrists, and locked her in his grasp.

"Calm down!" he hissed. She stopped struggling long enough for him to say, "The doctor said she could gain her memories back in a few days."

"But what if she doesn't…" Hanji trailed off, looking away.

"Hanji, this is Petra we're talking about. She's a fighter, you know that. Whatever the hell gets thrown at us, we're going to be okay," he whispered.

Hanji shuddered and calmed, but continued to glare at Levi until the waiting room cleared out, and all was silent.

* * *

It was several weeks before Erwin allowed Petra to return home. She seemed to have gained the sense that these people were her friends, and she now remembered how she acquired her injury in the first place.

However, she still didn't have the vaguest idea of who Levi, Hanji, Eren and Mikasa were, or how much they'd meant to her old self. At times, she even forgot their names, and they'd have to remind her, which left her apologizing profusely.

It took time, but soon, she gained more of her memories back. Some days, she was her old self again; bright and happy. She'd sleep with her head against Levi's chest, listening to his heartbeat, and things were the way they used to be.

Other days, Petra would sit by the window, staring out if it, her face slack, eyes lifeless. She'd go mute, not speaking to or acknowledging anybody. Days like that, it seemed as if life had left her, and it wouldn't return until it felt the need to come back. Her limbs would shake involuntarily, and headaches and fainting became frequent occurrences. Days like that, Levi thought about how painful it was to forget who you are and who you love. However, for him, it seemed much more painful to watch it happen to someone else.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Also, I'm sorry if there's any clichés or OOC characters. I know there's some of both in this story, so thank you for reading this far!**

 **Please leave a review! I love to get feedback.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! So, this was the first chapter I came up with when developing this story, so I was very excited to write it. Unfortunately, it's a little heavy, so it was hard to write. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed and/or reviewed.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

March 25th, 1911

"Petra, here. Let me help you."

Petra shook her head, turning away from Mikasa. She continued to bite her bottom lip, feeling a warm, metallic liquid melt into her mouth as she tried to focus on threading the machine. Her hands trembled, no matter how much she tried to still them, making the work at the factory even harder than before. She groaned as her vision swirled, a consequence of the injuries she'd suffered the year before.

"Just give it to me. You're already behind. If the housemother finds out…" Mikasa whispered. Petra blinked away tears of frustration before handing over the thread, then sat and watched as Mikasa thread the machine and start the next shirtwaist. That seemed to be all she did these days. Watch the others.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hanji asked. Her gaze didn't divert from her work, and she kept her voice low, careful not to alert the housemother.

Petra nodded, which caused her head to spin even more. She turned back to her work, avoiding her friends' gazes, though both still noticed the threads of water leaking from her eyes. They exchanged glances, and Hanji sighed.

Petra still wasn't okay. They'd all accepted the fact that she was never going to be the same a long time ago, but it was getting used to it that was the problem. Of course, they still saw fleeting moments where Petra was herself again. When she remembered everything. But the majority of the time, she was stuck inside her head, trapped with no memories of what was and what had been. Stuck with shaking hands and trembling lips. And they couldn't do anything about it.

Sad as it was, Hanji would consider this to be a good day. Petra remembered today. She knew who they were. She knew they were her friends.

"When are we going home?" Petra murmured. She'd stopped crying, but her eyes were still sad. Broken. Hanji frowned.

"Soon, Petra. Levi will be coming to take us home in a few minutes," she replied softly. Petra nodded, and Hanji found herself missing the blush that used to stain Petra's cheeks at the mention of Levi's name.

* * *

The streets were empty. No shouting. No pickets. Just… empty, except for a few stragglers and street vendors here and there. The uprising was dead. Everyone had returned to their factories, to the way things had been. They'd given up.

"Hey, Levi! Wait up!"

Levi heard the sound of feet pounding the cement as Eren ran towards him. "Why do you walk so dang fast?" the boy scowled.

"Because by walking faster, I get places faster. Simple logic, Eren," he drawled. That's when he smelled it. The thick, suffocating scent of smoke.

Eren opened his mouth, but was silenced when Levi held his hand out. "Shut up. Do you smell that?"

The boy sniffed, a crease forming on his brow. "What? Smoke?" He frowned. "Somebody near us is probably smoking. It's no big deal, Levi."

Levi shook his head. "No, it's stronger that cigarette smoke. It's heavier…" he protested. Then, he saw it. The column of smoke rising into the sky, clouding the city. The thick, swirling cloud seemed to be reaching to the sun, snuffling it out and blocking it's light.

"What the heck-"

"Levi…" Levi turned to Eren, who stood there, shaking, his mouth gaping. He swallowed. "Levi, it's coming from the factory."

They both ran.

* * *

It started with a scream. A scream of pure terror. Then, like dominos, the cries rang out. The hazy, gray cloud swirled into the room. It began to suffocate the girls around them, taking their breaths and snatching it away from them. Coughing began to erupt through the room, and girls fell to the ground, clutching their throats as their lungs turned against them.

"Hanji-" Petra was stopped mid-sentence as her body convulsed. She collapsed onto the ground, then looked up at Mikasa, who was clutching the edge of the table as her free hand covered her mouth in a vain attempt to keep the smoke out. Petra's voice was thin and hoarse as she spoke. "What's happening?"

Hanji shook her head, unable to answer as her body was racked with coughs. Her legs gave out and she found herself on the floor. Her throat was dry, so dry that swallowing was now a challenge. She found herself grabbing Mikasa's and Petra's hands and gripping them tightly. She stood, pulling Petra up with her. Her eyes watered as the smoke settled over her vision. "We have to get out-" she gasped. She tore them through the rows of collapsed, hacking girls to the only exit- the elevator. Hanji turned a corner, then felt a blinding heat on her skin. She watched as flames appeared and tore through the wooden tables and abandoned shirtwaists. Sparks flew up, an eerie glow in the haze, and jumped through the room. The screams began.

* * *

They ran. When they finally reached the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory, Eren was panting, droplets of sweat rolling down his face. "Levi-" he gasped. He bent over, his hands on his knees. He looked up, but his companion was gone. Vanished into the crowd that was gathering around the factory.

"Levi!" he called. He began pushing through the crowd, shoving the people that were blocking him. His throat constricted and his breathing became more rapid. "Levi!"

"Eren."

Eren spun around, his muscles loosening as he caught sight of Levi, who was no more than one meter in front of him. He began to move towards him, but Levi kept moving away.

"Stay there, Eren! I'm going inside!" Levi bellowed. Eren's stomach dropped.

"What the heck! You're going to get yourself killed!" he shouted. Levi glared at him, his eyes burning.

"Petra, Mikasa and Hanji are all in there. I'm going in after them." He replied. He ignored Eren's calls, and began pushing his way to the building's entrance.

* * *

Petra watched, her mouth open, as an animalistic shriek was torn from her throat. The sparks climbed up the walls, turning them into deathly barriers. Flames zig-zagged across the floor, like snakes going in for the kill, and snapped at their victims heels before traveling up their body and squeezing the life out of them, or rather, burning it out. The flaming bodies then crashed onto the floor, ashes and charred remains coating the ground. The fire then moved on, tearing through all in its path; skirts, remains, ashes, living, breathing people to get to its next victim. She gripped Hanji's hand as she was pulled towards the elevator. The doors opened, and girls stampeded like a herd of animals, pushing and crushing all those in the way of their survival. Petra felt tears fall from her burning eyes as people were smashed into the ground by their peers.

Then, Mikasa screamed. Petra felt for Hanji's hand, but it was gone. She turned on her heel, aware that Hanji was holding her hand out to a girl with a black eye and matted hair. She groaned and clutched her side. "They crushed me..." she moaned. Hanji pulled the girl up as the snakes dove towards her, and slithered up her skirt. Hanji's hair was blown up by the heat, and it curled and melted away, falling onto the floor. The flames grabbed her and ran up her body, refusing to let go. Hanji opened her mouth, a hoarse screech emitting from her mouth before the smoke grabbed it and stuffed it back down her throat. Her skin seemed to melt off her body, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she gave into the fire and fell, her charred remains scattering across the floor. Petra screamed as she began to hyperventilate. She gagged on the scent of burning flesh, and fell to the ground, her stomach heaving up what was in it onto the floor.

"Get up!" Mikasa cried. Her tears created stains on her dusty face, and she hauled Petra towards the still open doors. Petra stumbled, her hand covering her mouth. She felt a hand grab her arm, and she jumped, stopping.

Levi grasped her arm. "Petra-" he whispered. Petra choked on a sob.

"We're going to die! Come on!" Mikasa panicked. Her voice was so distant, so far, and Levi kissed Petra's forehead. He let go of her and turned, moving towards the stairs that led to the next level. The tenth level. The level that held girls that would never escape… unless someone warned them.

"Levi!" Petra screamed. She tried to move towards him, but something was holding her back. Petra was underwater, and Mikasa was trying to call her back up. But all she was focused on was Levi. She found herself wrenching away from Mikasa's grasp, and she shoved her friend into the elevator.

Mikasa was thrown into the crowd of strangers, panicking strangers. Her breath hitched in her throat when Petra didn't follow her inside. Petra's lips moved, and amongst the screams, she could make out Pertra's words. "Take care of Eren for me." The elevator door slid shut, and Mikasa screamed Petra's name as the barrier closed, cutting them off. Her last glimpse was of Petra giving her a sad smile, before the world faded away, and she was plunged into suffocating, icy water.

* * *

Petra watched as the doors shut, as if in slow motion, before she darted through the flames, trying to reach Levi. She reached the tenth floor as the girls began to panic, as the haze began to spread over them. She ran towards Levi, and his eyes widened.

"Petra… you didn't get on that elevator?" he cried. She shook her head and dug her face into his shirt, indulging in his scent. _She's going to get herself killed right with me._ He opened his mouth, a lecture on his tongue, when she looked at him. Her eyes. He noticed it right away. That look in her eyes… it was only there when she remembered. Truly remembered. Not just hazy visions, or swirls or voices. Truly remembered. He lost his train of thought. He needed to get her out of here. Fast.

He felt Petra gasp against his chest, and he followed her gaze to the sparks that were crawling up the floor and through the walls, ready for more prey. The workers cried out and screamed, and he felt Petra shudder as more scenes evolved in front of their eyes. He swallowed as bodies fell, their eyes blank. _Just like before…_

He began to move, his legs taking him somewhere on their own accord. He reached the fire escape. The cheap, metal ladder that his uncle had installed just to pass safety regulations. The flimsy metal creaked and groaned as girls began to make their escape the only way left. Levi faced Petra and nodded, surprised to see fire in her eyes. Just like before. He took her hand and was about to climb to the ladder when it screeched, and suddenly, it fell, taking along all of those clinging to it. The girls wailed as they fell, hurtling towards the ground. Their bodies hit the ground below with cracks and snaps, and the sound of blood splattering the pavements. Petra watched from the window, her body shaking.

Levi gathered her heaving body, and she cried into his chest, her tears soaking his already sweaty body. His eyes searched frantically for a way out. Anyway. Suddenly, a girl threw herself out the window. It happened so fast that Levi could have blinked and missed it. More girls began to follow, choosing the pavement over the flames. There was no way out now.

Levi felt the heat of the fire on his back. It was coming closer.

He pulled away from Petra, and grabbed her shoulders. Her brown eyes were fixated on the jumping workers, and when she looked into Levi's eyes, she seemed to know what he was thinking. She nodded, and they walked slowly towards the window, turning their backs to the rushing flames. He helped her onto the window sill before standing on it himself. He glanced at the ground. _At least we'll die quickly. Instant._

He pulled her close to him and buried his nose in her hair. She let out a sob, and whispered, "Never let me go."

"Never," he replied. His lips met hers, and they jumped, arms still around each other, holding on. Never to let go as gravity grabbed them and pulled them into oblivion.

* * *

 **Sorry, that was kind of long, and maybe a bit depressing. Please review!**

 **So, since the next chapter is the last, I wanted to let you all know what's coming up. I have several Levi/Petra one-shots planned, and if I get a positive response to the idea, I might do drabble series. Also, for those of you who enjoy _Naruto,_ I might be writing some _Naruto_ fics.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter! I'm not particularly happy with this one, so I may rewrite it some time. But for now this is it! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

The world was blurry, cold. He opened his mouth, ready to cry out, to stop them. All that came out was a hoarse moan, an unrecognizable plea. They continued, pulling her away from him. He could barely make out her limp body, the blood that was leaking onto the pavement. The warm, sticky liquid that was soaking his clothes, his hair, his skin. He didn't know if it was her's or his. He didn't care.

He felt cold, numb. His eyes wouldn't focus. His head pounded, and all he heard was ringing. Ringing and distant cries.

"This one's alive, but in critical condition. Get him to the hospital immediately."

He was lifted and taken away. Away from the blood. The bodies. The ash.

 _Petra…_

* * *

There were sirens everywhere. Flashing lights. Crying children. Screaming women. Police men holding back those who tried to rip away from the crowd. Bodies lined up in rows, waiting for identification. Those alive were taken away in stretchers, moaning and mumbling. Firemen buckled, their cool lost as they gazed at the bodies.

Eren felt dizzy, walking through the frantic crowd. He stumbled around, looking for anyone. He'd see a glimpse of auburn hair, or a flash of bright, almond-shaped eyes, and he'd run towards them. But the owners would scorn at him, hurrying away. He watched the clouds gather into a swirl of dark grays and blues. He felt the rain begin to fall as the world fell to darkness. The crowds left, returning to their homes, thanking the Lord it wasn't them or their loved ones in that building.

He watched them go, the whole time feeling his eye burn and sting. Finally, his legs gave out, and he fell onto the ground. Then came the cries. His body shook and convulsed as the sobs racked through him. The rain poured, banging against the pavement. He buried his face in his knees.

"Eren?"

He turned around and watched the shadow come closer, its hoarse voice calling his name. It collapsed into him, and held on. It tightened its grip with every breath he took, as if it were afraid he'd try to escape. He held its head against his chest as tears began to soak his already rain drenched jacket.

"Mikasa?" he murmured. She continued to hold him, and when she pulled back, her eyes were wild and frantic. Fearful.

"Hanji's dead." Her voice was monotone, unfeeling. Eren went rigid, but stayed silent. He should have felt more, maybe cried. But he was beyond the point of feeling. His mouth hung open, and he swallowed, waiting for the other half.

"I don't know where Levi and Petra are. They went up another level to warn the other girls… and most of those girls are dead."

He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. The rain continued to pour.

* * *

He knew he was going to die. It just wasn't as easy for him as it was for others. No, he had to lie there and wait for his heart to stop. Wait for his brain to shut down. And his body was certainly taking it's time. He should be dead. But instead, he was being pumped full of morphine and enduring the consequences of jumping out of a ten story building. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. His body was failing, and he was just waiting to be taken away.

"Levi?"

There was a voice. He felt a hand hover over his forehead. He breathed into its warmth.

"Are you ready?"

He squinted at the blurry shape in front of him. He could make out shiny, auburn hair and brown eyes. The eyes sparkled, just like they used to. Abruptly, he felt a wave of pain rush up and down his body. The morphine was wearing off. He gasped.

"You don't have to hold on any longer, Levi. If you want to go, you can let go."

He gasped again as the throbbing continued. "But the others…"

The woman smiled. "They'll be fine. They're strong. But so are you. You can keep fighting it, if you want to."

He nodded. Another wave hit him square in the chest. He let out a cry, and he felt the warm hands wrap around his. He squeezed them.

"You can let go," she whispered. He screamed as his chest constricted, as if someone were driving a knife through it. Hot tears leaked form his eyes. The woman leaned into him, her hands wrapping around his face. She kissed him, silencing his screams. He took in a sharp breath.

She pulled away, offering her hand to him. He took it, gripping it tightly.

"Let go," she breathed. He followed her, leaving the pain behind.

The heartbeat monitor went dead.

* * *

She looked up at his face. There were tears leaking from his eyes, and the life they used to carry was fizzled out. She buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed his hand, feeling the rain drip from his hair into her face.

"Is that them, Mikasa?" Eren murmured. She turned back to the coffins that were lined on the street, each containing a body waiting to be identified. She glanced at the one in front of her, the one containing two people. She nodded stiffly.

"Did you know these two?"

Mikasa turned. A tall man walked towards her. His feet dragged along the slick pavement, as if the weight of the world was weighing him down.

"I found 'em. They were holdin' each other like their lives depended on it. I buckled after I found them. The one who set this up wanted them in two different coffins. I said no. Looked like they wanted to die together," he sighed. He stared at the bodies, his eyes downcast. "If you don't mind me askin', what were their names?"

"Levi and Petra," Mikasa swallowed.

"Thank you. God bless you." The man gave them a sad smile and disappeared into the thick haze.

Eren looked a her, and she could feel him trembling. His eyes boiled with rage as he snapped, "Mikasa, there are one-hundred and forty-five bodies here."

"I heard," she replied. Her knees began to shake.

"Kenny- he killed them. All of them are dead because of him!" he cried. He inched towards Petra and Levi's bodies. "I-agh!" he screamed.

His body shook as tremors ran through him. Mikasa began rubbing his back as he fell to his knees in front of the coffins, mirroring so many others around them. His sobs joined the chorus of cries that was ringing out in the square. "They always talked about moving to the country, you know. We… we should bury them there."

She kneeled next to him as he began to sob again. His nails dug into the cold stone as the rain poured onto them, mixing tears, rain and the ashes of the building into puddles. The smoke hovered over them, and a crack of thunder hit the city, followed by lightning, blue and terrible.

* * *

"You would have been happy today. Especially you, Hanji."

Eren grinned at the earth. Now, it was covered in soft grass and flowers. No one would ever be able to tell that the earth under them held the bones of Levi and Petra. Hanji's body hadn't been found, so burial wasn't an option. But Mikasa had found her glasses, and they were buried in place of her body.

"Mikasa's inside, working on a paper. She's going to school! She's getting a degree!" he laughed. "You know what else, Hanji? Today, women were granted the right to vote!"

The wind whipped his hair around his face, and he gazed at the sunset. The soft oranges, reds, pinks and blues. "And I already told you about how they passed nearly thirty new labor laws. You guys made that happen."

He sighed. "We miss you."

He stood and began to walk towards a small house, the house that he and Mikasa had built. He turned back to the sun, and watched the sky go dark as the night engulfed it before stepping inside.

* * *

 **That's it! Thank you all so much for reading up to this point! I hope you all enjoyed it. As I mentioned before, I might do a Rivetra drabble series, as well as some Naruto fics, so if you're interested in either of those let me know.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


End file.
